Father of the Bride
by DameM
Summary: Sesshoumaru has never admitted to anyone, least of all to himself, that Rin is as a daughter to him.  Now that she is grown, he must perform one of the most dreaded duties of parenthood.  He must become the "father of the bride."
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is the third story in the __**Her Knight**__, __**Her Monk**__ series. If you haven't read them, go back because this probably won't make sense otherwise._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_ Father of the Bride_

_ Ch. 1_

Inuyasha and Miroku stood out of sight near Kaede's hut watching Rin as boys her age attempted to attract her attention. Neither male was particularly happy but had been warned not to interfere in the yearly courting rituals. Rin was now sixteen and at a desirable age for marriage; at least by Feudal Era standards. Kagome however insisted sixteen was too young and that Rin's body still wasn't mature enough.

Presently the guys were willing to latch onto any excuse to keep the ward of Sesshoumaru away from lusting village boys. Both knew exactly what was going through the heads of every young male old enough to mate when they looked at Rin. Inuyasha almost gagged on the smell.

Rin, still as innocent as the day she'd met Sesshoumaru accepted tokens of affection with warm thanks and smiles for everyone. Dressed in a kimono seen only on noble women, she was a beautiful sight to behold. Between Kaede, Kagome, and Sango, Rin had turned into a graceful, beautiful, and charming young lady.

Inuyasha suspected the reason for so many admirers was the hoped-for dowry Rin would have upon marrying. The half demon didn't know what his brother had planned in that regard. The only thing he knew for sure was that Sesshoumaru loved Rin as his own and wanted the best for her.

Miroku shifted beside Inuyasha as his twin daughters came along side Rin and drew her away from the crowd. "Good girls," the houshi murmured.

"Keh, wait until Sesshoumaru gets a load of this." Inuyasha caught Rin's eye and she hurried over, a smile of her face.

"Inuyasha-sama, Miroku-sama," she greeted.

"Told you to drop the 'lord' bit, pup. We're family."

"Truly, Rin, there's no need. Friends need not stand on ceremony." Miroku smiled kindly at the teen. "And are we not friends?"

"Of course!" Rin returned Miroku's smile before facing Inuyasha. "But Lord Sesshoumaru says I must show my betters proper respect. Are you not a lord, Inuyasha-sama?"

Pinked tinged the hanyou's cheeks. "Sort of; just know you don't have to."

"Indeed Rin, except for when my beautiful wife was still only my betrothed, both she and Kagome never added 'Lord' to Inuyasha's name or mine."

"But I've heard Kagome-sama say it."

"Ah, perhaps when we've officiated together. I show respect for her position as a priestess as she does for mine as a priest. In private, there's no need."

"Oh, I understand. But Miroku-sama…"

"Yes, Rin?"

"We're not in private," the adolescent girl pointed out before smiling cheekily. Inuyasha began laughing much to the priest's consternation.

"So we aren't," Miroku muttered. Rin was a bright young woman. She'd been sharp as a child. Quick to learn and eager for knowledge.

When she had come to them all those years ago, Kagome had insisted Rin learn all they could teach her. About humans and demons. They had not known Sesshoumaru's plans for the child but Kagome had not wanted her to lack any skill if it was possible.

Now at the age of sixteen, Rin was able to read, write, and do math beyond what the Feudal Era knew and she was quite the healer. She could use both a sword and a bow, making her able to exterminate minor youkai.

Wolves no longer frightened her and she was one of the few humans demons didn't mind being around. In fact, some were quite taken with Rin. Namely, the cousin of another wimpy wolf Inuyasha knew.

"Oi, pup, go change. It's time for practice." For the last two years it had become glaringly obvious that some bastard might try to take advantage of Rin when the others weren't around.

"Yes, Inuyasha-sama." With the twins in tow, Rin left the two men.

"I think she enjoys vexing us."

"Keh, she may not be of his blood, but there's no doubting Sesshoumaru's her old man."

"Speaking of children, are we not missing the rest of our own?"

"I thought they were with Sango and Kagome."

"No, Kaede was checking them, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, but you know what this means."

"We'd better find the others before Sango and Kagome do. I wish Shippou was back."

"That's just asking for trouble."

"_Inuyasha!"_ White furry ears laid back in distress.

"You just had to say something."

"One thing is for certain, Kagome will never be a traditional wife of this era."

"Don't want her to be."

"Inuyasha, look at what your son has gotten into!" The duo rounded a corner only to find the rest of their children hip deep in mud.

Four year old Mitsuaki squirmed from his position in midair. He was suspended by the tip of Kagome's bow where it was hooked on his kosode.

"Oi, wench, put the pup down. You're not supposed to be lifting anything heavy."

Miroku chuckled at his two sons, Naoya and Reiji. "Something funny, Houshi-sama?"

"Of course not, dearest Sango. Inuyasha and I will take the boys to the river so that they can wash the mud off. We'll warn other parents of the hazard as we meet them." Bowing to his pregnant wife, he beat a hasty retreat.

"You know," Kagome said after the males had left. "I bet we're the only two women in the Sengoku Jidai who have our husbands petrified of their wives. Liberating, isn't it?"

"Father knew I'd never make a meek wife. That's why he trained me. Once, he admitted my mother was the same."

"We're very lucky to have married men who love us. Not everyone is so fortunate. You know, even if we hadn't come together as a group because of Naraku, I bet you still would have met Miroku."

"Why do you say that?"

"He wouldn't have stopped asking women to bare his child until he had." Sango thought about, not for the first time, her and her husband's nomadic life styles and started chuckling. Sooner or later Miroku would have encountered her.

"Someone had to put him in his place."

"Ah," the young miko sighed dramatically, her lips curving into a grin. "Good men are so hard to train."

This sent both young mothers into fits of laughter. Moving away, they didn't see another young teen about Rin's age glaring disapprovingly their way.

Kaede approached and followed the direction of her faze. "What ails ye, child?"

"They're very disrespectful, Lady Kaede. Mother says a woman must always be subservient to her husband. Those two do not act like they should."

"Lady Kagome and Lady Sango are not your average wives. Ye were a child when they first came to this village. Sango is a skilled demon slayer and Kagome a strong priestess. Together with their husbands and friends they defeated a great evil.

"It would have been impossible if they had been meek females. As for Lords Inuyasha and Miroku, they fell in love with the girls as they are. All four are stronger because of it. Besides, child, Inuyasha is a dog demon. Inuyoukai seem to be attracted to strong women."

"Even Lord Sesshoumaru?" Kaede's good eye closed in a bid for patience. Surely the girl wasn't planning on making a fool of herself over the demon lord?

"I imagine there's someone out there that can give the young lord a run for his money," the elderly priestess said, using one of Kagome's sayings. The question only remained who was she and was she even still alive?

_

* * *

_

A/N: The meanings of the three boys' names are as follows respectively: shining light, honest one or straight arrow, and courteous child.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I must thank __**Esha Napoleon**__ and __**xRaianx**__ for following me to this story and reviewing. And I wish to thank the new reviewer __**Taraah36**__ and those that have already put this one their lists._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_Father of the Bride_

_Ch. 2_

There was someone who could give Sesshoumaru a "run for his money" but she rarely had the opportunity to do so nor did she often have the inclination. That was not the case this time, as the demon lord would soon learn to his detriment. "Anna, pack clothes for me. Several days' worth at least. And prepare the Hope Chest along with appropriate festive wear. There's to be a wedding in the family."

"Yes, Azami-sama." The maid, a lesser dog demon pulled out the travelling trunk and quickly began transferring kimonos and undergarments.

"Shoga, I have a message I want you to take to Lady Taisho." The flea demon sat upon Azami's palm and took out brush and scroll. Prepared, she waited. A smile, reminiscent of her lord's flitted briefly across the young woman's lips.

"My lady?"

"Tell her that her only grandchild will be marrying soon. If she wishes to plan it as she did Kagome's or has any opinions on the wedding arrangements, she must let me know before I leave."

"Certainly, my lady. May I inquired as to who this grandchild is?"

"Do you not know Rin?"

"Never met her."

"Why, the lovely young woman is Sesshoumaru's adopted daughter. He'll never admit it but he absolutely adores her."

"If I may, Lady Azami, does his lordship know of this marriage?"

"Not at the moment. I'm going to tell him now." Anna stopped what she was doing to stare at the human she had served since the child had been brought to the Castle of the West.

"Oh, joy. Do you wish for your armor, my lady?"

"No, thank you, but perhaps my acid resistant kimono might be desirable." Both demons looked at her like she was crazy. "I'm not insane. This is my plan…" For ten minutes she told them of her idea.

"Well, the young slayer does seem fond of Lady Rin," Anna commented to Shoga when they were alone.

"Just the same, I think I'll take my leave now," Shoga decided and left abruptly.

* * *

Azami made her way quickly down the hall. Coming to a secluded wing, she tapped quietly on the shoji frame. "Enter."

Peering into the dimly lit room, she searched for the source of the disembodied voice. "Yui-san, are the clothes ready?"

"Of course, what kind of seamstress do you take me for?"

"I meant no offence. Last I heard, you were not feeling well."

"A pocket of air, nothing more. Come, see what my genius has created this time." With a flourish, a white wedding kimono was presented. Tiny flowers were embroidered in a tasteful pattern. Roses and lilies danced in a spray sure to please Rin.

"Perfect."

"There are others, as is fitting for a wedding. A shame I won't be making any more for the child."

"I know, but you may want to think about baby clothes, Yui-san. There hasn't been a need for you to make any in quite a long time."

"True, and they're always a challenge. Hmm, I'm going to have to think about that."

Leaving the seamstress to contemplate baby clothes, the young woman went to find her maid. Anna was just latching the last trunk when she spotted her mistress. Recognizing the kimonos for what they were, the dog demon smiled and opened the Hope Chest.

"Now, to confront the dog demon in his lair."

"Good luck."

* * *

Voices drifted quietly beyond the door to Sesshoumaru's study. Jaken, who had apparently been told to wait outside, straightened when Azami approached. "You'll have to wait. My lord is in a very important meeting."

"Jaken, we are going to see Rin. Make sure Sesshoumaru has clothes fit for a wedding. And have Kohaku and Ah-Un prepare themselves."

"Why…What…? Now see here!"

"Go!" she shouted, flashing her aura outward as she'd been taught. The sudden flare frightened the imp into doing her bidding.

Before she could seek entry, the shoji door was snapped back irritably. "Onna." The single word conveyed more than what she was. It also illustrated his opinion of her disturbing him. And he was not pleased.

"Show her in, pup," commanded one of Sesshoumaru's advisors. An elder old enough to be the demon lord's grandfather, Azami figured that was the only reason he could get away with calling Sesshoumaru "pup."

"How may I be of assistance, Hano-sama? I have come to discuss something of grave importance with Sesshoumaru." Both dog demons looked at the stack of letters in her hand.

"As grave as the mass human movement towards Edo? I believe Lord Inuyasha lives near there."

"Yes, sir, and that is partly why I came. The shogun has decided to move the capital. Soldiers, nobles, their servants, and their cattle are all moving in that direction."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed in displeasure but he said nothing. "Interesting," the advisor murmured.

"Sesshoumaru," Azami lowered her voice although the other demon would still hear. "If the reports can be believed, they are headed right for Lady Kaede's village. A thousand people, mostly men."

"You are concerned for Rin." The demon lord might have his complaints about the human "pet" his mother had raised but he gave her credit for caring about his ward.

"Yes, Shoga's report tells me that village men have started to court her. Miroku and Inuyasha do not appear to be happy with the situation."

"Hn."

"Sesshou—maru," she belatedly tagged on the rest of his name when a growl started to rumble in his throat. "The last time they were faced with a thousand men, they were undead soldiers and two of the warriors were not with child. Kirara can't help, nor can Ah-Un if they are with us."

Sesshoumaru lifted the hand that had clenched at her side. He studied the slender digits before lowering her hand between them. However, he did not let go. "You believe there will be trouble."

"Yes."

"Then I will go." Azami smiled, squeezed his hand, and let go.

"Everything will be ready when you are done here. We can leave after midday meal." Without waiting for his answer, she left.

_We?_ Sesshoumaru fumed as he slammed the shoji door back into place.

"Ah, good women are hard to train, ne, pup?" The advisor cackled with humor until the demon lord snarled. "Just mate with her already, Sesshoumaru."

"Never."

The elder's good humor vanished. "You condemn her to a lonely life then. There is no one else she would have for a mate or husband and no demon would go near her because of the place she occupies in this clan. Your mother treats her like a pet or toy that is to be dressed up and trained. Azami-san has all the necessary skills to be a lady in her own right yet none respect her as such save for the servants and that is because they fear what would happen to them otherwise."

"She is human," Sesshoumaru stated as if that explained everything.

"And yet she lives as long as you do because of that curse around her neck. Someday that will crumble and she will die. Whether it will happen before or after you take a mate and do your duty remains a mystery."

"Hn," Sesshoumaru retook his seat.

Hano let the matter drop. Time would tell whether or not the young lord would allow himself to lose another person he cared about. Azami had had a soft spot in his heart at one time. It could only be hoped that she still occupied that place. "Back to what we are discussing…"


	3. Chapter 3

_/N: There are four reviewers to thank; __**Esha Napoleon**__, __**Puppylove7**__, __**xxdarienchibaloverxx**__, and __**Taraah36**__; not to mention all those that added this or its author to their lists. In all fairness to our favorite demon lord, I'm introducing a love interest that he may or may not come to want. Things will become clearer in this chapter. Enjoy._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_Father of the Bride_

_Ch. 3_

Azami, whose name at birth was unknown, had lived with Lady Taisho since her tenth year. At least they presumed she'd been ten when she'd been found unconscious on the beach after a terrible storm. The blistering winds and high waves had contributed along with pouring rains to sink several ships that night. She had remained unconscious for several days before waking. When she had finally roused, it was to find all that was familiar gone. Surrounded by people she didn't know and in a strange land that definitely wasn't her own, Azami had been terrified. Terror had quickly given way to horror when she realized she couldn't remember anything, not even her name.

At first the strangers who had rescued her hadn't believed that her memory could have taken a permanent holiday but a wise healer had been brought in to tend to her. Finding the large bump on her head and hearing how she was found had convinced the old woman Azami had spoken true. Many of the females who had been seeing to her health had become sympathetic to the child, realizing what tragedy had befallen the young girl. With no memories of where she came from or why she was even there, the child was truly alone.

Azami became a novelty after that. She remained secluded in her room while she healed; seen to by only one maid, Anna, and frightened at all she didn't understand. The demons wondered at her eyes, a rich, royal purple, seen on neither youkai nor human here, and were perplexed at the deep rich auburn of her hair that seemed to have traces of gold in it if the light was right. She could still remember the conversation between the Lord and Lady of the West that had led her to living the rest of her live here. It had taken her five long years to learn the language she now spoke as fluently as she had her own.

"May I keep her, my lord?" the lady had asked beseechingly.

"She is not some pet, Hisana."

"She's human," their son had said disdainfully.

"She is a _child_," his father had reprimanded in return. "She needs to be raised with dignity and respect. Can either of you do that?"

"I will look after her as if she were my own," the lady had promised.

"Very well, perhaps in time I can learn the mystery surrounding her appearance here. She smells human, but there is something _other_ in her blood as well."

Azami had been given her name because she had been prickly like the thistle but her name also meant "word of heart." Over the years she had come to fit that description too. The orphan had put all her faith into her caretakers and only after the Lady Mother had shown her true colors, had she pulled back and kept to herself.

In an effort to help his son understand humanity, the Inutaisho had gifted her with a necklace meant to age her as Sesshoumaru. The _youki_ binding the spell would keep her growing at a slow pace and help the young prince learn from frequent contact. Unfortunately, the gift was also a curse. If she removed the necklace at any time, she would die. Only infusions of demon energy could sustain it. Lady Taisho's energy didn't work as well as Sesshoumaru's but she never allowed him to touch the thing if she could help it.

He had once been her world but his hatred of humans had become so invasive, not even her devotion had been able to thaw his heart. Instead she had refused to be cowed by his manner and his sneering. Any time she encountered him, she was respectful and got out of his way but she would push if he did first. She was not afraid of him as most humans were and that she supposed was what had stayed his hand each time he felt like killing her.

Rin's advent into Sesshoumaru's life had changed things for the better. Azami supposed it was one of the only things that could have saved the demon lord from total ruination. The young girl was so innocent and trusting in his ability to protect and care for her, only the most evil of creatures could have remained unaffected by her. While Azami had never actually met the child, she had come to care for her and had done everything in her limited power to see to it that Rin was treated with the respect and dignity that had been denied Azami because it was clear to her that Sesshoumaru loved Rin as his own.

"My lady?"

Startled out of her thoughts, the woman smiled at the young man in front of her. Now twenty, Kohaku was a handsome lad who'd filled out much like his father. "There's no need to be nervous, Kohaku-kun."

Kohaku had often travelled with Sesshoumaru since defeating Naraku in an effort to learn from him. Five years ago the taijiya had taken to going on brief jaunts by himself with either Ah-Un or Kirara for company. It was on one of these solo missions that Kirara had brought him to her, bloody and injured. Lady Taisho had a soft spot for the kid and had left him in Azami's care. Kohaku now stayed with them during the winter months that were too harsh to fly in if he could not make it back to his sister's.

Azami had learned from his frequent mentions of Rin's name that the young man had come to care for Sesshoumaru's daughter as more than a friend and little sister. This had not surprised her. She had wondered how long it would take the demon slayer to work up the courage to ask Sesshoumaru for Rin's hand.

Six months ago she'd gotten her answer. Now, in order to get the demon lord's permission, he had to spar with Sesshoumaru for a significant length of time. To prove no doubt that he was capable of protecting Rin should the need arise. He'd been working ever since to train his body to hold up in such an exercise. With her help and that of Kirara's, he had been learning the weaknesses of dog demons and had developed techniques that only he and the nekomata knew about.

"Azami-sama, have you told him?"

"Not yet, let's be on our way first." Turning to the dragon steed, she patted both heads affectionately. "You are not the only one eager to see Rin. Isn't that right, Ah-Un?" They grunted and nodded their heads. The two headed steed had doted on the young woman since she was little and often took off to see her.

"Kirara, are the kittens ready?" The nekomata had mated once again and sired a litter of kittens meant to help the new round of demon slayers Sango and Miroku were working on bringing into the world. So far, the number of new demon cats matched the number of children the two had. The kittens followed their mother outside, every dog demon anxious for them to be gone. Personally, Azami thought the nekomata had had them here on purpose.

"Mew." Kneeling, the young woman gathered the kittens up into a specially made sling. Azami picked Kirara up, receiving a nuzzle before she curled up into a ball alongside her children. Kohaku and she would ride Ah-Un to the village.

"You are excited to see Sango, aren't you?" A purr was her answer. It had been several months since the nekomata had been home.

"We're ready, my lady."

Moments later, Sesshoumaru and Jaken joined them, the former giving a bland eye to all of the luggage. "This is why women are left home," Sesshoumaru said in an aside to Azami as she mounted. "All this _stuff_."

"Come now, you would not begrudge your daughter the best on her wedding day, would you?"

"Rin is _not_ my daughter."

"So you've said. No one believes you." She turned away, a sly smile on her face briefly. "Besides, some of this _stuff_ is yours."

"Hn, what is this nonsense about a wedding anyway?" They'd taken flight before he spoke.

Azami waited for her pounding heart to slow before answering. It had been so long since she'd been in the air. "You remember your agreement with Kohaku?"

"Hn." Taking that as agreement, she grinned.

"He chooses."

"Then why does he not ask me himself?"

"You've been busy, Sesshoumaru. You would not have seen him until a free moment. By then, someone would have married her without you knowing."

"Rin cannot marry without my permission."

"Of course not. And I'm sure that your brother is saying that to every male between the ages of fifteen and a hundred."

"A hundred?"

"Oh, did I forget to mention the wolf demon interested in her? My bad."

"Wolf demon? Ridiculous!" Satisfied, Azami turned to Kohaku.

"He's muttering to himself," Kohaku said in wonder.

"It'll do him some good." Pleased that her rather straight forward approach had worked, Azami was contented to fly in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Reviewers to thank: __**Esha Napoleon**__, __**Taraah36**__, __**Puppylove7**__, __**xxdarienchibaloverxx**__, __**GoldenRose88**__, and __**ILoveInuyasha4Eva**__. Thanks to those that have added this to their lists. Wikipedia is once again contributing to this chapter. See author's note below for historical details._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_Father of the Bride_

_Ch. 4_

Inuyasha looked over the crowd of men and groaned. Where had all these men come from? There were maybe half a dozen from Kaede's village and the rest were from miles around. Miroku came alongside his friend and the held up his hand to silence the men's chatter. "Attention, please."

"Listen up, because I'm only going to say this once. The Lady Rin is my brother's ward, or more like his adopted daughter. Though she is under my watch, he makes the decisions. You'll have to ask him for permission to marry or court her. However, be prepared to fight him because you'll have to prove you can protect her."

"And be forewarned, ultimately the choice shall be hers."

The crowd dispersed and once they were alone, Inuyasha sat on a tree stump. "The jackass better decide that he needs to visit real soon. This is getting ridiculous."

"I agree."

"Inuyasha! Miroku!" A floating pink bubble bobbed its way towards them until it disappeared in a puff of smoke. Inuyasha caught Shippou before he hit the ground. "Oi, pup, why are you so tired?"

"Men…Army…nobles coming this way."

"This isn't good, Inuyasha."

"Shippou!" Kagome came to them quickly, Sango trailing with the kids.

"Hi ya, okaa-san. The old dog pupped you again, huh?"

"Silly, you knew that before you left. And watch your language." Kagome lifted the kitsune into her arms and held him tightly. "I missed you." After kissing his cheek loudly, the priestess passed him over to Sango.

"Kagome, didn't you say something at one time about Oda Nobunaga moving the capital?"

"No, he unified a lot of the country. It was actually Tokugawa Ieyasu who moved the capital after taking over from Toyotomi Hideyashi." Kagome gasped. "Now? But the history books say that isn't until October of 1600."

"Well, apparently someone got something wrong because there's a whole mess load of people headed this way."

"If they're headed to Edo that means they have to go right through here. Edo's only fifteen _ri_ away. We have to tell Lady Kaede and the headman."

"They'll be here in maybe a day or two. I tried to slow them down a bit without hurting anyone, Kaa-san."

"Good, we need to prepare." Kagome narrowed her eyes toward the horizon. "It would be a good time for your brother to visit."

"I agree, Kagome," Sango seconded, her warrior instincts kicking in. "As a lord, he could prove useful in protecting the village."

"That reminds me," Shippou said from his perch on Inuyasha's head. "I sensed his _youki_ a bit ago before I got here."

"Perfect!" Grinning, Kagome glanced at her husband briefly. "Could you take Shippou hunting for fresh meat? I'd like to offer nii-san a meal when he gets here."

Inuyasha shot Kagome a dirty look but pried Shippou off of his head and took off towards the words. "Why couldn't I go with them, Okaa-san?" Mitsuaki asked.

Kagome transferred the dirty look onto her son. "You're too young. Come, let's prepare for a visit from your uncle."

"We will relay what Shippou has told us, Kagome," Sango said, taking her husband's arm. Once the miko left, she smiled at Miroku. "They get more like each other every day, don't they?"

"They certainly do."

The taijiya and monk met up with Kaede and the village headman outside Kaede's hut. The elderly priestess listened gravely while the young couple recited Shippou's news. "And Lord Sesshoumaru is coming." The last was said as Rin joined them.

"Lady Rin," the headman began while bowing to the young woman. "Perhaps you can persuade your guardian to help us out."

"I'm sure Lord Sesshoumaru will help," the sixteen year old said with innocent faith.

Sango and Miroku sweat dropped at the request and the answer. Rin still had an amazing amount of blind faith in the demon lord. Even being left in the village hadn't caused her to doubt him. The orphan and dog demon had formed a connection both had needed. Rin had needed someone to care, and Sesshoumaru had needed _to_ care.

The sun was getting low in the sky when Sesshoumaru and his entourage arrived. His entrance was marked by the familiar yet annoying voice of Jaken. "Make way for my lord, you worthless humans." Simultaneously, three rocks connected with the imp's head. By the glare on the demon lord's face, one had likely come from him.

"Master Jaken!" Rin exclaimed, before catching the squawking nuisance in a hug. The little youkai was forced to accept the young woman's affection. He could no longer bop her on the head as he'd done when she was a child.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru stated, causing her to turn her attention to him.

"Yes, my lord!" the teen came to him, bowing to show proper respect. "Good day, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Good day, Rin." Only those who knew him best saw the softening expression.

"Hello, Rin," Azami greeted, dismounting Ah-Un. "There are others here to see you."

"Lady Azami?" The older woman smiled, embracing the adolescent.

"It is good to have met you at last. Lady Taisho has told me much about you. Come, Ah-Un and Kohaku have a wish to see you also."

"Ah-Un!" The steed, having been freed from the wagon they'd brought, eagerly lumbered toward Rin. Both heads nuzzled her affectionately.

Rin's open nature became flushed and stuttering when Kohaku greeted her. No longer the shy preteen, the taijiya was confident in his approach to the young woman. Rin's blush became more apparent when Kohaku handed her a package. "Thank you, Kohaku-kun," she whispered, holding the present to her chest. Giving the young demon slayer a shy smile, she bowed and quickly fled.

"That was interesting," Azami murmured.

"She didn't like it," Kohaku said.

"Of course she did. A girl only runs away like that to open a present in secret if it's from someone she likes. Don't worry, she'll be back."

A few moments later Rin returned; the jeweled comb in her hair. Inuyasha and the others walked behind her. The two brothers nodded civily but didn't otherwise speak. Kagome bowed to the group, earning the same from those on Azami's side.

"Nii-san, how good of you to visit. We're glad really. Only a bit ago we were hoping you'd come."

"Indeed." An eyebrow made a show of disbelief.

"Uh-huh, actually, I think Miroku and Inuyasha have been waiting a while. There's an urgent matter to discuss. Please, come to our home." Kagome's direct reference to the matter at hand caught Sesshoumaru's interest. He followed his sister-in-law and brother, taking note of the others that followed.

Inuyasha had built Kagome a home much like the one from her childhood. It had taken Kagome much to persuade the headman but she'd prevailed. Sleeping quarters were upstairs while living quarters remained on the ground level. "I hope you'll accept our hospitality while you are here," Kagome prompted, opening the thick shoji door and allowing the others in before her.

"We would be honored, Lady Kagome." Azami discreetly nudged Sesshoumaru, earning the miko a grunted agreement. Sango followed Kagome into the other room to help her make tea while the others settled.

"Shippou, come here, please," Kagome called to her adopted son. The kitsune scampered down the stairs and into what Kagome called the "kitchen."

"You needed me, Kagome?"

"Always, my little kit. Can you take your brother and cousins out to play? I don't want them to hear some of what we're going to be discussing. I trust you to keep them out of trouble. Plus, Kirara probably misses you." The nekomata had come out of her sling on their trip to the house.

Shippou looked from one young woman to the next. They didn't appear any different from when he'd first met them. "You sure? You and Sango are pupped. Who's going to keep Miroku and Inuyasha out of trouble?"

"Shippou, we can manage just fine," Sango assured the kit.

"All right, love you both." He gave them each a hug and left calling for the kids.

"He's growing up so fast."

"Maturing, yes. Physically he hasn't gained an inch."

"I know." The miko sighed and began preparing tea. "Any idea who the woman with Sesshaumaru is?"

"His betrothed maybe? Certainly a member of the clan for her kimono has the crest on it. They don't act like they're together, but she must have some influence over him, she's here. Your brother-in-law is certainly a mystery. Let's rejoin our men before a war of global proportions breaks out."

"Oh, the First World War doesn't start until 1914."

"What causes it?"

"Someone gets killed," Kagome answered and quickened her steps.

_

* * *

_

A/N: Historical Notes are as follows:

**Oda Nobunaga**, June 23, 1534 - June 21, 1582; unifies a large portion of Japan through military conquest.

**Toyotomi Hideyashi**, February 2, 1537- September 8, 1598; picks up where Nobunaga left off.

**Tokugawa Ieyasu**, January 31, 1543 - June 1, 1616; becomes first shogun of the Tokugawa shogunate.

**The First World War **starts with the assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria, heir to the throne of Austria-Hungary.

_**ri **_is a Feudal Era measure of distance approximately 3,927 meters or 154,600 feet.

**Edo and Tokyo**- Edo is the former name of what is today Tokyo. It was once a small fishing village on the coast. As Kaede's village isn't on the coast, I assume the territory was later added to create what is now the Tokyo of Kagome's era.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: You're all so anxious for the next chapter. Thank you, **ILoveInuyasha4Eva**, **Esha Napoleon**, **butterfly here i come**, and **Taraah36**, for the reviews. And thank you all who've added this to your lists. This may be the longest chapter I've ever written._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_Father of the Bride_

_Ch. 5_

What they found when they returned to the living room was perfect docility out of the four men. Three of whom were not known for being docile. The strange woman sat with her back against the wall, a secretly pleased smile on her face. Kaede was looking at her with new respect and the village headman gazed at her with awe.

Kohaku and Rin were sneaking glances at each other while petting four kittens. "Oh, Kirara had kittens!" Sango placed the tray down and knelt beside her brother.

"Yes, aneue. And we trained them for your kids. Well, the four oldest," Kohaku replied.

"They're adorable! Who's the father?"

"We don't know, I'm afraid, Lady Sango. We can only guess that it was an ice nekomata by the babies' coloring." Azami smiled at the confused look the young mother gave her. Sesshoumaru had not explained who she was.

"I see."

"Nii-san," Kagome interrupted. "You forgot to introduce the lovely young woman at your side."

"Hn, her name is Azami. She was rescued by Father's soldiers some three hundred years ago. Having forgotten her name and her past, she was made a ward of the clan." The explanation was not the normal one and for that, Azami was grateful. She did not wish to be humiliated in front of these people. There was no need for them to know that she was seen as little more than a favored pet of the Lady Mother's.

"And you're betrothed," Inuyasha said and watched as both flinched.

"No, Lord Inuyasha, we are not."

"Enough, we have come because word has reached us that the humans are moving the capital to Edo."

"Yeah, we heard. That's not supposed to happen for many years yet so something's definitely off."

"They were delayed somewhat. A mischievous kitsune, I gather." Azami smiled at the younger of the two mikos when she blushed.

"Two days, Inuyasha-sama," Kohaku put in. His momentarily happy face became serious. "We saw them ourselves. Samurai, shinobi, archers, and priests with real spiritual powers."

"We have no room to house so many men."

"I'm sure they have provisions," Kaede soothed.

"How many are there, Sesshoumaru?" Miroku asked, refilling tea cups.

"One hundred fifty, including five of the most prominent houses."

"Perhaps we could build a few pavilions. Are there enough materials for that sort of thing?" Azami asked.

"We'd need more trees. I know a few that should be brought down. What's your idea?"

"Is there brush and paper available?"

The precious commodity was produced and they watched in fascination as she drew a multilevel pavilion that looked like an open sided tent. "I see, as the nobles will be the only ones to insist on shelter of some kind, this lets them be out of the elements but doesn't use up resources the village doesn't have to spare."

"Exactly, and it will be simple enough to build in the time remaining."

"Do you think it will work?"

"Do not be foolish, there is not a plan of Azami's that has failed yet." An ironic twist to the words was given when the demon lord looked at the human beside him.

"I try to be of service," she whispered humbly. "Headman, if you would be so kind as to inform your people of this development? There is something that needs to be discussed with Lady Kaede."

"Of course, Lady Azami." Having neatly gotten rid of the one non family member, the young woman turned her eyes upon the teenagers.

"Kohaku, Rin, perhaps you could go and find a spot this pavilion could be easily built on."

"Yes, my lady!" Rin didn't wait for the taijiya to escort her out. She fairly flew outdoors, full of energy as usual. Kohaku stayed behind long enough to bow in thanks before following her.

"As you may have realized, our main reason for being here is Rin. I have informed Sesshoumaru of recent events concerning her. Kohaku has made it clear that he wishes to marry her."

"Better a demon slayer than a wolf demon. Men are coming from far and away to ask for her hand."

"Yes, and they have written many letters as well. Most would make you ill just reading. I would feel much better if their betrothal were a set thing. Unfortunately, _someone_ has made it a condition that in order to ask to marry her, Kohaku needs to hold his own in a spar."

"A human against a taiyoukai?" Sango shifted uneasily to lean against her husband.

"A spar usually lasts a couple of hours, doesn't it? That's an awfully long time," Kagome added.

"Keh, the kid can do it. Fluffy here won't hurt him too much. This is just to see if he can protect Rin. A demon custom." Inuyasha was swiftly pinned to the wall for his nicknaming.

"A custom reserved for daughters, am I right?" Kaede asked.

"Rin is not…"

"Sure, she's not," several voices chorused.

Sesshoumaru's eye twitched and he glanced at Azami. "I did say no one believed you. You are correct, Lady Kaede. The Inutaisho once offered the same challenge for me because I had no father of my own to see to my protection. Such traditions are mostly for noble houses where mateships are usually politically advantageous. This is differently simply because the proposed marriage is between two humans. And there is affection involved; not political gain."

"Ultimately, the choice shall be Rin's. We have witnessed that she's not impartial to Kohaku's pursuit by any means."

"I am concerned though."

Azami raised an inquiring brow. "How so?"

"Doctors in the future discovered that a girl isn't done growing until she is about eighteen years old. Rin's only sixteen. If she has children now, she'll stop growing. There are exceptions to the rule, like Sango, but…"

"I am aware."

"Huh?" Kagome blinked at her brother-in-law. "You are; how?"

"Some of her bones have not finished forming."

"Sure, I know that, but how do you? Don't tell me you can sense that too."

"I can," came the arrogant reply.

"When it's brought to his attention. You are certainly correct in your concern. There are ways to prevent pregnancy if that is their wish. Of course, simply planning a wedding will take months and by then I would almost guarantee that Rin will be done growing." Azami met the others' eyes with a smile. "I too care for the child."

"There is no objection then if Kohaku succeeds and Rin agrees?"

"One thing, the jerk here said he'd allow Kohaku to ask to marry Rin, he didn't say he agreed."

"Lord Inuyasha, of course he agreed. He's probably been thinking of giving Kohaku the go-ahead for years."

Sesshoumaru let a small smirk slide across his face briefly. Azami knew him very well. "He is capable," was all the demon lord said.

"We have no objections," Miroku conceded. He had been silent until then.

"Excellent."

"If that is all, children, I must be going. Please keep me informed." Inuyasha helped the old priestess to her feet. Leading her out, he barked at Shippou before returning.

Standing in the doorway, the half demon's ears twitched. "Wenches are hungry. I don't suppose you two would care for the deer we caught earlier."

"Rabbit, please," the two pregnant mothers said together.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Nii-san, Lady Azami, let me show you to your room. You can settle in while Inuyasha's gone. I'll meet you in the kitchen, Sango."

"All right."

Azami and Sesshoumaru rose. Repositioning his swords, the demon lord properly escorted Azami after Kagome. The miko opened the door to a single guest room. Two futons had been laid out on either side of the room.

"I hope it's okay. We were not expecting you until a few hours ago."

"It is adequate."

"Thanks. Now, nii-san, I don't have to put a partition in or anything, do I?" Kagome teased.

"Hn."

"Ignore him, Kagome-sama. Everything is fine. I'll come to the kitchen in a little bit to help."

"No, really! You're our guest. Please, make yourself at home."

"I will. I'd be even more at home if you'd let me help. You and Sango are expecting. At least allow me to lift anything heavy. I don't get to cook very often. Youkai chefs are very territorial of their kitchens."

"If you insist. Sango and I would be happy with any assistance. The guys don't help much now that we're not on the road." Kagome looked sideways at Sesshoumaru.

"Hn, cooking is—"

"Don't finish that thought," Azami warned. "Like you know anything of kitchen work." Kagome giggled her way out of the room.

Sango raised a questioning brow when the miko joined her. "What's so funny?"

"Sesshoumaru in a kitchen. Azami-sama argues with him like we do with the guys. I've never seen anything so odd. He'd kill anyone else for the things that she's said."

"Hm, I have a feeling they know each other better than they let on. He says she's been a ward of the clan for three hundred years. That means that they would have grown up together. She must have been made a member of the clan for her to have lived so long."

"True. I'm glad he's got someone who doesn't kowtow to him. Makes him more…"

"Personable?"

"Yeah…"

* * *

"What do you want, silk sheets and satin pillows?"

"Hn."

"Good thing I thought of that, now isn't it? They're in your clothes' chest." When he eyed her sardonically, she sighed in exasperation. "Lay them on the bed. I'll make it after dinner." Without checking to see if he accepted her answer, Azami left.

The girls were preparing the meat when Azami entered the kitchen. A pot boiled already with vegetables and seasoning. "What shall I do?" she asked.

"Will Sesshoumaru eat what we make? Rin swears he doesn't eat human food."

"He doesn't as a rule. Rice, broth on occasion, and a sweet or two now and then. Tea too but only if necessary around company. Usually he eats raw meat. Did you save the organs of the rabbits? I can braise them a bit with some herbs. He's partial to that."

"Inuyasha saved them, but didn't say why." Both young women turned a bit green at the thought.

"I will do that then. Please don't hesitate to ask me to help."

Glad to leave Sesshoumaru's vastly diet to one knew him best, Sango and Kagome went back to making the rest of the meal. The three women worked quietly from then on. Kagome saw the way Azami lovingly prepared Sesshoumaru's food with a wistful, almost sad look on her face.

Thirty minutes later, dinner was ready and a mass of people gathered to enjoy it. Azami, her expression much like it had been earlier, served the demon lord before sitting next to him and accepting a bowl of stew. She noticed Sesshoumaru waited until she had her meal before partaking of his own. A low rumble of pleasure from the man beside her brought a bittersweet smile to her face. In that at least she could still please him. Trapped in her own thoughts, Azami didn't notice when Sango, Kagome and the young children fell asleep. She herself dozed until she was barely aware of what was going on.

* * *

Sesshoumaru took the tea cup from Azami's fingers and placed it next to his on the table. All around him the women and children were falling asleep. The woman beside him was no different although it surprised him she felt comfortable enough to do so in front of people she barely knew. Gathering her up, he took her to their room. Snapping a sheet over her, he left to care for Rin. The teen sat propped up in a corner waiting for someone either to wake her or take her back to Lady Kaede's.

"Rin."

"I'm awake!" the young woman bolted upright and blinked rapidly at her guardian.

"I will return you to the miko."

"Yes, my lord." Rising, she went with him while the others helped Miroku take his family home.

Guardian and ward walked in silence until they reached Kaede's hut. The glowed, letting them know she was waiting. "Rin, we will speak tomorrow."

"As you wish, Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin gave a polite little bow and entered the elderly priestess' hut. Sesshoumaru heard their greetings as he left.

Upon entering his brother's house, Sesshoumaru resumed his seat at the table. Fresh tea steamed in his cup, while the dishes had been cleared away. Inuyasha entered from coming down the stairs, his own tea in one hand. Silently, he plopped down across from his sibling. Relaxing his posture, the younger inu leaned his head back.

Neither spoke and for the first time Inuyasha could recall, Sesshoumaru was comfortable just sharing space and time with his little brother. "Hey, Sesshoumaru, have I met Azami before?"

"No, she remains permanently ensconced in the Castle. She is Mother's responsibility and she does not journey forth without either I or Mother with her. She did not even make an appearance for your wedding."

"So your mother raised her to be a lady."

"My mother thought it would be interesting to see if a human could learn all that was needed to be a youkai noble. Father wanted her to be my companion growing up so that I would not so disdain humans. A spell binds her life to a necklace that had my _youki_ in it. Now she needs infusions of demon energy every season to maintain that spell. It is not a gift, but a curse. Should she remove that necklace, she will not simply age until she dies. The curse will take hold and it will kill her. My _youki_ would better suit, as it was originally mine that bound her but she will not let me touch it if she has any say in the matter."

"Stepmother warned us that without the clan's aid, Miroku and Sango could lose their minds. Does Azami have a similar problem?"

"It has not manifested itself as madness but that is because her past is gone from her mind. Her life as my mother's 'pet' is all that she can remember. She does have a similar problem, however. Without _youki_ to heal the pathways of her mind, she will lose more memories as the centuries go on. The only way to keep her from eventually forgetting everything is for her to mate with a demon and bind her life to his."

"What about joining the clan, would that prevent it from happening?"

"It is too late. Had my mother done what she promised, Azami would be whole and free to marry as she wished. Your pack members may have to learn how to cope with living for centuries but I do not believe they are in any danger of going insane."

"And no demon has ever courted her?"

"None that would marry her. She has been offered as a concubine to some but Azami is a willful human and she is deeply religious despite not remembering where she came from. She will no longer even speak to Mother unless absolutely necessary because of one such offering."

"You," his brother guessed. Sesshoumaru inclined his head in agreement.

"Me. She declared that if no man, human or demon, would do the honorable thing then she would die alone. Better to be without a husband then to be thought less than deserving of respect and dignity. It is a lonely life but I cannot fault her for her wishes."

"She loves you." Inuyasha took a shot in the dark with that guess. He had seen his brother's slight grimace at the mention of Azami mating another demon. There was something between them all right. What, exactly, remained to be seen.

"She deludes herself thinking that she has feelings for someone who sees her as nothing but a human woman."

The younger Taisho thought better of bringing up the care with which the demon lord had put her to bed not an hour past. "Keh, real or not, you better do something about your scent on her. If you don't want that wolf cub that's been after Rin's hand to turn his attention on Azami, that is." Inuyasha shrugged as if he didn't care then stood and took the cups into the kitchen before bidding his brother good night and leaving him to stew in his own thoughts.

Sesshoumaru sat alone for a long time, going over what his brother had told him. How had Inuyasha even gotten him to explain himself? His scent had always been faint on Azami's skin on purpose. He wanted no one to think he had taken her to bed. Now, with strange humans and demons around, he may have no choice in the matter except to put some scent claim on her. She was his responsibility until he returned her to his mother's keeping. Groaning silently, the dog demon lord rose to go to bed.

He really wished she'd stayed home.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thank you to all the reviewers: __**impulse960**__, __**Taraah36**__, __**Puppylove7**__, __**xxdarienchibaloverxx**__, __**ILoveInuyasha4Eva**__, __**GoldenRose88**__, and __**Esha Napoleon**__. And thanks to all those that have added this or its author to their lists. You might want to keep the tissues handy._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_Father of the Bride_

_Ch. 6_

Midmorning found Azami walking with Rin while the younger woman collected herbs. The two meandered in silence as the sun shined and a gentle breeze blew. Azami wore armor over her kimono and the sword at her hip was just as dangerous any found on the Taisho brothers.

"Lady Azami, I have a question."

"More than one, I imagine. Go ahead, child."

"Lord Sesshoumaru isn't going to make me marry one of the villagers, is he?"

"Nay, Rin. Who you marry is entirely up to you. He will never force you to become someone's wife."

"It's just… I once promised to stay by his side forever." Rin sat carefully on the ground, in the shade of a tree. Azami came to rest next to her.

"I know, Rin. Sesshoumaru was quite upset about having to leave you here but he knew that the small war he had to wage was no place for a young girl. As you grew, demons came after you because you were maturing."

"I know, Sango-sama explained it to me."

"Yes, and with Lord Inuyasha and the others you were safe and cared for. Despite what some may believe, your happiness is all that Sesshoumaru cares about. So he left you here and announced you could choose your life when the time came.

"Rin," Azami added softly. "You have always, and will always be in his heart and therefore always by his side."

"Always?"

"Yes, always. As long as we hold the memories of our loved ones in our hearts, they never truly leave us. Not even in death. Their souls may move on to the next life, but something remains."

"I think I understand."

"Good." At peace with their conversation, Azami smiled. "So, _is_ there anyone you're interested in marrying?"

Rin's blush rivaled the reddest rose. "I never said there was! I…"

"A handsome young demon slayer, perhaps?" Azami enjoyed the girl's stuttering for a moment, before changing the subject. "Come, Sesshoumaru wishes to speak to you away from prying eyes." Rising, she helped the teenager up. "He's waiting over that hill."

Azami smiled on the way, interested in what the demon lord might say to Rin. However, the conversation was to be only between the two of them. Sesshoumaru stood waiting for them where she'd said he'd be. Giving the teen into her guardian's keeping, Azami made her way back towards the village.

Sesshoumaru gestured for his ward to follow and they walked slowly to the lake. Under the sakura tree sat a grave. For many minutes he said nothing, merely stared down at his stepmother's tombstone. "For two hundred years I hated this woman and the son she bore my father."

"Why?"

"Chichiue was a great demon lord. His feelings for Lady Izayoi put our clan in danger with the other demon lords. I thought that she was weak. I despised weakness or the perception of weakness. Humans have no supernatural abilities and no powers safe for a few priests and priestesses. And any I had run across hadn't been nearly powerful enough to defeat me."

"What about Azami-sama?"

"She is strong in a different way. For many years I wanted power, as much as I could obtain. I would never be weak. And then…" Sesshoumaru bent and placed at lily on Izayoi's grave. "And then I met you. An innocent girl who wasn't afraid of me. Who, I thought, didn't have the sense to be afraid.

"Other than Azami, I had never encountered a human female brave enough to stand up to me until Kagome. My brother has always done so. You, Rin, have shown me that even a human child can have abundant courage."

Sesshoumaru's compliment deeply touched Rin and she sniffed back a tear. She had never heard him say so much. "Sesshoumaru-sama…"

"Your death struck something in me. I used the excuse of testing Tenseiga to revive you. It was only when I tried strengthening my sword and you lost your life that my folly was brought home to me. In hunting for power, I had let an innocent child die. I am grateful to my mother for saving you, as I could not. And although it was my fault, you still trusted me."

Tears ran unchecked down her face. "Otou-sama!" Rin cried before burying her head in his pelt.

"Hush, Rin. It is unseemly for a princess of the West to cry." Contrary to his words, the demon lord's tone was gentle.

"I love you, Papa."

"I love you too, pup." The confession brought about fresh tears and Sesshoumaru could do nothing but hold her and wait for the storm to pass. "You have never been ignorant of my true nature, Rin. I am a killer."

"That's not all you are, Papa. You can't be or Azami-sama would not love you."

"You think she loves me?" Rin had not been the only one to presume so. Inuyasha's opinion he could easily discount but Rin was very observant. Perhaps there was something there after all.

"Yes, and Tenseiga would not follow your commands either. Besides, Inuyasha-oji doesn't want to fight you anymore."

Sesshoumaru watched the young woman his little Rin had become. Her intuitive answer clearly showed how intelligent she really was. "So it seems. Come, wash your face. We've other things to discuss." He waited while she scrubbed her face in the cool lake water.

Briefly touching his stepmother's gravestone, the demon lord listened, with half an ear as usual, as she chatted endlessly about everything that had happened since he last visited her. "Otou-sama, I don't want to marry any of those villagers. I heard a group of them taking about my dowry one day. That's all they care about."

"Then you won't. The choice is yours."

"And I don't want to marry Shingo-kun." When all he did was look at her, she continued. "He's Kouga-san's cousin."

"Hn, ridiculous. An Taisho has never married an Ookami."

"Ah, okay." Mildly surprised she was getting her way, Rin stayed silent. Even though Lady Azami had told her that her future was her choice, it was still hard to believe. Not many daughters got to choose their own husbands.

"Is there anyone you would marry?" Rin instantly blushed and he wished he'd left this to Azami.

"Perhaps, Otou-sama. I don't know. Lady Kaede needs me. And Aunt Kagome and Aunt Sango are both with child. They'll need my help."

"There is no pressing need for you to marry. A wedding, according to both my mother and Azami, takes months, if not seasons to plan."

"Oh, well. I will think about it. Is that all right?"

"As you wish, Rin." Happy to have that conversation over with, Sesshoumaru steered her mind in another direction.

Azami met them much where she'd left them, Ah-Un at her side. She smile, letting the steed take Rin back to Lady Kaede. The couple stood silently, watching Rin ride the two headed dragon. After she disappeared, Azami turned to gaze up at Sesshoumaru. "Papa?" she teased lightly.

"Hn, she doesn't wish to marry anyone at the moment. Too many need her."

"I rather think she is not ready for marriage at the moment. Perhaps Kohaku will have to court her. We simply need to support her and her decisions.

"Being the father of the bride is difficult, isn't it?"

"You are having entirely too much fun with this- at my expense."

"Maybe a bit. Kohaku wishes for that spar now and I am needed elsewhere." Azami ceased walking suddenly and gripped his sleeve.

"Azami?" The woman was not even aware of him speaking her name.

"Sesshoumaru, what are the rules concerning demon and human suitors?"

"You never had human suitors. Everyone knew you were…"

"Not me, Rin. I believe the wolf cub is here." The taiyoukai stopped walking and grabbed her around the waist. It was not the first time the _other_ blood in her had given her premonitions.

Using his ability to fly, the pair landed in a field outside the village. Dust was just beginning to settle from a confrontation between Shingo and Kohaku. The taijiya stood, anger darkening his features, with his weapon drawn. Rin was surrounded by Kagome and Sango, tears glistening brightly. "Otou-sama!"

"Rin."

"Rin-chan!" Azami raced to the young woman's side, immediately after Sesshoumaru released her. "What happened?"

"He kissed me!"

"Shingo?" Azami guessed. Rin nodded in reply. "Just a kiss, he didn't…?" she looked to the other women for confirmation.

"Just a kiss."

"He stole my first kiss and I wanted…" Rin abruptly trailed off.

Sesshoumaru felt his eyes cloud over with rage. _His daughter had been violated!_ "Slayer," he bit out, shifting Kohaku's attention briefly onto him. "Deal with this _scum_ and I shall call our deal met."

"With pleasure, Lord Sesshoumaru."


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: So many people to thank, reviewers and list adders alike. My reviewers: __**EshaNapoleon**__, __**Taraah36**__, __**xxdarienchibaloverxx**__, __**butterfly here i come**__, __**GoldenRose88**__, and __**impulse960**__. As much as I love and appreciate your reviews, please refrain from swearing in them. I know I've included a few throughout my stories but they're mild in comparison to what I found on the review board. Thank you. So, anyone up for a little Kohaku vs. Shingo?_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyrights to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_Father of the Bride_

_Ch. 7_

Sesshoumaru turned his attention away from the fight ensuing between the young men long enough to inspect his daughter. "Rin."

"Otou-sama! He…he…" Sobbing anew, the young woman ran headlong into his armor plated chest and cried her heart out. Having done so earlier, the demon lord was vaguely surprised she had any tears left to shed.

"You are unharmed, pup. Kohaku will deal with the insolent cub." Sesshoumaru did not mention what Shingo could have done had Rin not been with the other women.

Rin looked around him to see the demon slayer facing off against the wolf demon. "Oh, will he be all right?"

"Hn, he will be fine. I will remain to see the end of this fight. You go with the other women back to the old priestess." Turning to Azami, the dog demon frowned. "Stay with her until I return."

"Of course."

He waited only until they were out of sight before turning back to watch the fight. Most young wolves preferred to use claws and fangs to fight, forgetting any sword they might have at their hip. Shingo was no different and Kohaku's weapon made it impossible for the cub to get close enough to use it even if he had remembered. No doubt Kouga would soon appear to try to save his cousin from being killed and if he did before Kohaku struck the finishing blow, Sesshoumaru would let the cub go. At the moment, he was not inclined to let the boy live. He had transgressed against the Taisho clan and payment would be taken.

Shingo, apparently not understanding the seriousness of the situation was taunting Kohaku, who wisely ignored the efforts to distract him from landing as many hits as possible. The demon lord approved of the way he didn't say anything in return. About the time Sesshoumaru began to sense the taijiya's energy flagging, the young man started using smoke bombs and paralytic powders. Neither would have had much effect on him but they were beginning to lay the ookami low.

Just as Kouga skidded to a stop next to him, his two normal cohorts sliding to a panting stop beside him several moments later, Kohaku finally beat Shingo into the ground and stood, his sword point at the other young man's throat. "So it's decided," Kouga said softly.

"Hn. You may take him away but be warned, wolf. I will not be so lenient again should one of yours transgress against one of mine."

"Understood."

Kouga, along with his two friends, carried the beaten cub away. Sesshoumaru approached Kohaku who was taking off his mask. "You did well, Kohaku."

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama. Our agreement is met then? I can marry Rin if she says yes?"

"You have my permission. You may court her and marry her, if she'll have you."

"Thank you, sir!"

"One thing, slayer."

"Yes, my lord?"

"Go bathe, you reek of wolf demon." Kohaku grinned widely and took off for the nearest body of water.

Sesshoumaru allowed a small smile of satisfaction to come to the surface as he was by himself. This father of the bride bit was not as hard as Azami made it out to be. Had he not secured a suitable husband for his adopted daughter? Little did he know he'd come to eat those words.

* * *

The demon lord returned to the village to find Rin sitting with a group of other young ladies eating lunch while Kagome and Sango dozed under a tree. She gave him a smile that assured him she was having no lasting effects from the encounter with Shingo and he was content to let the matter rest. Inuyasha was perched in the tree above his mate and pack sister, watching over the group of girls, shooting glances towards his house every so often.

"Rin, where is Azami?"

"Uncle brought her into the house to rest. She fainted. Lady Kaede's with her now."

Frowning internally, Sesshoumaru left the girls without a word, deliberately ignoring the one who was making doe eyes at him. He really wished there were no marriageable young woman hanging around. They tended to develop unwanted and unprovoked crushes on him.

He entered his brother's home, going to the room he was reluctantly sharing with Azami. A partition had been set up in the room, shielding Azami's prone form from anyone coming in. Kaede was kneeling, replacing her herbs in a basket. Rising, she walked to him, studying him with her one good eye. "Sleep is the best thing, at the moment. She has suffered a great pain in her head and cannot recall some details."

"Her illness is advancing, then. There is a great deal she does not remember, Priestess Kaede. As years go on, there will be still more that she loses."

"Is there no way to heal her?"

"Yes, but it is not likely to happen. She must become the mate of a demon. My _youki_ could stave off the progression, but she does not wish for me to touch the cause of it."

"The necklace your father gave her." Kaede eyed him but she did not let him in on her thoughts. "As I said, rest is what she needs now. Let her sleep. If she has any more pain when she wakes up, come and get me."

"As you wish."

The elderly priestess left the room, making her way down the stairs and out into the bright sunshine. Her gaze met that of the inutachi that had gathered and she shook her head to let them know that she knew no more now than when she'd first examined the strange young woman.

"Keh, something's up."

"Inuyasha…?"

"Azami is ill yet Sesshoumaru does nothing about it, why?"

"Who can say, nii-san? He's not like you. You'll just have to let him sort it out by himself. I'm going to go lay down. Send Miroku home when he gets back."

"Sure," the half demon said. The monk had gone on an extermination with Kirara and Shippou. Inuyasha had wanted to stay behind to run interference between his brother and the villagers.

Kagome stared after her pack sister, tempted to do the same but she stayed where she was, letting her brother-in-law and his girlfriend/servant/whatever she was have the house to themselves. Maybe some alone time would help them figure things out.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat with his back to the partition, waiting for Azami to wake. He knew from past episodes that the blinding headache she got could put her in a deep sleep for hours. He had found the scroll she kept to write important events and dates on in case another batch of her memory went and he was presently updating the last few days. The demon lord didn't know what she thought constituted important so he wrote a brief summary of everything.

"Sesshou?" The nickname she had used for him when they were pups echoed in the room as if it were an explosion rather than the whispered inquiry that it was. "What happened? I was standing there talking to Rin when…" Confusion clouded unique purple eyes.

"You had another spell."

Azami nodded and turned her face away from the probing golden eyes. He sat with her scroll, obviously having added to it. "Thank you," she said softly.

"Hn. This would not happen as often if you allowed me…"

"No! I do not want your pity," she snapped. "There is not much time left before this old necklace crumbles. It was not meant to last this long. If I can have nothing but my pride when I die, at the very least I will have that."

Her confession jolted him and he sat aside the scroll and brush he'd been working with. Forcibly turning her towards him, he glared into her equally angry eyes. "How long?" he demanded.

"A decade, maybe. A little more if a stronger _youki_ than your mother's is used but not much." Azami believed she had even less time than that but she didn't admit it. She would see Rin married and Sesshoumaru firmly established as the reigning youkai lord before she tore the necklace off and allowed the curse to take hold. She didn't see it as suicide. Azami wasn't choosing to die but she was going to choose the way she lived the last moments of her life. She wouldn't spend her last breaths afraid and alone in the emptiness of her mind.

Sesshoumaru wouldn't see it that way. He'd think she was giving into the weakness that had started to plague her the moment she realized death was so close. Squeezing her eyes shut, she prayed that he would go away. The silence stretched and she could almost feel him arguing with himself.

Hesitantly Sesshoumaru reached out and slid a claw beneath the cursed beads. He drew it out from beneath the sheet she was covered in and watched impassively as it drew on his energy. His scent permeated the necklace and he knew every demon in the area would think he had made some claim on her. The demon lord would be damned if he let her give up this easily.

"Why?" she cried brokenly. "Why do you let my torment continue? Do you know what it is like to have no memory of the past you came from and to have the past you built disappear knowing that soon it would be your present leaving as well? Until nothing is left but an empty shell? _Why_ do you do this to me?"

Sesshoumaru had no answer.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: _Thank you to my eight reviewers and the ones who added this or its author to their lists since the last time I updated. Reviewers: __**xxdarienchibaloverxx**__, __**Silent Scribe**__, __**impulse960**__, __**GoldrenRose88**__, __**ILoveInuyasha4Eva**__, __**Puppylove7**__, __**Taraah36**__, and __**Esha Napoleon**__._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_Father of the Bride_

_Ch. 8_

The silence stretched until she could no longer stand it. Sighing, Azami made to rise but stopped short when Sesshoumaru did not leave. "I have to dress," she said pointedly.

"Proceed."

"Hentai! Get out of here!"

"Hn, do not tarry." Sesshoumaru left the room, going no farther than the other side of the door. Kagome came up the stairs, a look of confusion on her face.

"Oh, it's you nii-san. Have you seen Miroku? I could have sworn I heard Sango call him a pervert."

"The monk has not yet returned."

"Lady Kagome, is that you?"

"Yes, I thought I heard Sango yell at Miroku."

"I'm sorry, that was me. Could you help me with my obi, please?"

"Sure," Kagome slipped into the room leaving Sesshoumaru to do as he wished. "Why did you yell 'pervert'?"

"I wished to dress and Sesshoumaru did not want to leave the room."

"Nii-san? But he's seems so proper."

"That is why he gets away with extremely improper acts when he has a mind to. I once had to ward the bathing room to keep him from looking when we were younger. It was not an easy thing when I had no spiritual powers. Did Lord Inuyasha not peek at you before you were married?"

"Accidents," the young mother said, blushing. "I would scream and he'd coming running to see what the matter was."

"And I bet he enjoyed every sight as soon as the danger was over. Don't be fooled, Kagome-sama. Sesshoumaru might be a lord but he's still a healthy young man; and a dog demon besides."

"Hn," was the comment from outside.

"Eavesdropping's a bad habit, Sesshoumaru," Azami scolded, pulling back the shoji.

"Nii-san," Kagome said, shaking her head in mock disapproval.

The look he gave both of them made them laugh. Resigned to being related, if only peripherally to humans he couldn't understand, the demon lord led the women back outside. Inuyasha sat on the roof of Sango and Miroku's house, watching the children. Catching sight of them, he jumped down to join the trio. The hanyou kept one ear cocked towards his friend's house.

"Sango not well?"

"Heat's getting to her and the pups." Azami and Kagome exchanged looks before leaving the brothers alone.

"The slayer's having twins—girls again."

"Yeah, it's a riot watching Miroku worry about lecherous boys already."

"Your pup is also a female and yet you are not acting as the monk did the first time."

"I haven't told Kagome yet. She wants to be surprised, that's why I've been doing all my ranting in private. Not much point in hiding it though. Eventually either the boys or I will let it slip but whatever makes her happy."

"Indeed." Sesshoumaru would be the first to admit that Inuyasha doted on his mate.

"Sesshoumaru, now that Rin's grown, will you seek out a mate for yourself? I know Kagura's death saddened you."

"It was pointless," the demon lord dismissed. "I will take a mate, when I must."

"You're going to wait until after Azami dies. I heard your conversation. And while I don't agree with whatever reason you have floating in that egotistical brain of yours for not marrying and mating her, I won't lecture or argue on her behalf."

"What do you know of my reasons?"

"The fact that she's human is the big one, right? But your reasons for not doing it are yours and hers for not leaving are hers. I'd just get yelled at for interfering. I will say this though, Azami's not happy. I saw her with the children earlier; that is a woman who was meant to be a mother."

"I will not beget a child on her."

"You don't want a half-demon child who would be subject to the youkai blood in its veins, I understand. But she's not all human, is she?"

"No, there is a trace of _other_ in her blood that could make things worse but that is not the only reason I will never mate her. Leave well enough alone, Inuyasha."

"I will; you don't think I want to be yelled at by a pregnant miko and a pregnant demon slayer, do you? Surely you remember the way Kagome went after me for something the last time she was pupped." Both brothers cringed in remembrance. The miko had had a hair trigger temper when expecting Mitsuaki. "It's only slightly better this time around."

"It has been entertaining on occasion."

"Yeah, when Sango and Kagome aren't mad at you. But you don't have it any easier with Azami's temper, do you? She'd probably find a way to fry you alive if she were really pissed at you."

They watched as a troubled Azami came out of Sango's house. Sesshoumaru motioned for her to follow them back to their room while Inuyasha went to investigate whatever the children had gotten into. "What troubles you?"

"You did not tell me they were cursed, Sesshoumaru."

"There were too many around when I announced that the humans had joined the clan to go into specifics. They have dealt with the matter and are content to use this opportunity as a gift. As for Mother and I, it is a closed subject. We will not speak of it again."

"As you wish. I'm going to collect herbs and fruit. I'll be back in time to make dinner." Shadows still hovered in eyes the color of irises.

"As will I." He gave her a hooded look and they parted ways at the door. She watched him fly off towards the sea, and smiled. Perhaps they would have something special for dinner.

"Azami-sama!" Rin hailed her, Kohaku by her side. "Where'd Otou-sama go?"

"To catch dinner, if I'm not mistaken. I'm off to gather herbs and fruits. Perhaps you would like to help me? The two of you are more familiar with this area than I am."

"Certainly, Lady Azami," Kohaku readily agreed. He was afraid if he did something to anger her she would use her influence to get Sesshoumaru to revoke his permission. He still hadn't proposed to Rin yet.

"I'm grateful. Sesshoumaru and Ah-Un would be the first ones to tell you I don't have a good sense of direction."

"I know a great area, Azami-sama." Rin led the other two into the woods beyond Goshinboku.

Azami pretended ignorance when Kohaku would touch Rin in an intimate manner reserved for betrothed couples. The demon slayer had fallen in love with Rin over the years and needed all the help he could get to convince her to marry him.

* * *

Kohaku had stored up his courage long enough to ask Rin to marry him. He grasped her hand lightly and pulled the young woman to a stop. She looked at him in question before turning to see if Lady Azami would scold them for the contact. "Rin, I wanted to ask you something."

"Kohaku-kun? Maybe we should continue to walk. Azami-sama is getting rather far ahead of us. I don't want her to get lost."

"Of course." They started forward again. "Are you happy here, Rin?"

"Sure, I'm happy anywhere my friends and family are. I'm glad you come to visit, Kohaku-kun. I would be sad if you stayed away."

"I like you, Rin," the young man blurted out. Why had he not asked his brother-in-law for advice first?

"I like you too, Kohaku-kun."

"I mean, I really, _really_ like you." A blush began to stain his cheeks.

"Oh," Rin let out in a whispered breath as she too turned red. "Are you like all the villagers, Kohaku?"

"No! I don't care about your dowry. I have my own land, my own home. I'm rebuilding the demon slayers' village with Sesshoumaru-sama and Kirara's help. I've trained long and hard and I can protect you from humans or demons that want to hurt you or use you against your adoptive father."

Rin screwed up her face in disgust. "I don't care whether or not you can protect me. Demons always wanted to hurt me to get at Otou-sama. Do you love me, Kohaku? That's what's important."

"Of course!" he was quick to reassure her. "Will you marry me?" he asked in a rush, afraid that all his hard won courage was about to fail him.

Rin pretended to think the matter over. Kohaku had always been the only one she could see herself with. He had been through something equally terrible, if not worse, and he had been one of the ones to fight Naraku. She knew he could protect her; he had done that when they were children. Lessons from her aunts however had taught her not to give in so easily to a man's demand and that she shouldn't marry him if he didn't love her. The view was not at all like that of societal norms but she wasn't a "normal" young woman either.

"Rin?" She blinked up at him.

"I'm thinking."

"You're thinking," he parroted dumbly. What was there to think about? She either would or she wouldn't.

"Marriage is a serious thing, Kohaku. A woman must think about the one she's going to spend the rest of her life with. And I'm not even sure I want to get married right now. There's also joining the clan to think about. I really think that's what I want to do so the man I marry will also have to do so. That means Otou-sama must approve of him."

"I have your father's approval."

"Yes, but do you want to live for hundreds of years?"

"If that is what you truly want, Rin."

"But do you love me?"

"I just said I did, didn't I?"

"No, you said, 'of course.' That's not the same thing. You're supposed to say it before you propose, Kohaku." Rin's sigh clearly indicated he should have known something so obvious.

"All right, fine. I love you, are you happy now? Will you, or won't you marry me?"

Rin cocked her head to the side before finally relenting. He'd been tortured enough. "Yes, I would like to become your wife, Kohaku."

"Finally."

* * *

Rin's delighted laughter and soft sighs reassured Azami that she was doing the right thing and not being negligent in her duties as a chaperone. The older woman barely remembered what it was like to _have_ a chaperone. The elders at the castle had deemed it no longer necessary.

Picking the herbs and _nashi_, she filled her basket before reluctantly breaking up the private moment. "Children, I am ready to return now." A muffled squeak was enough to let her know that she'd interrupted just in time. The teens were flushed and swollen lipped but Azami didn't have the heart to scold them. "Is there something you would like to share?"

"Kohaku-kun asked me to marry him." Shy in the face of the one who she was pretty sure her adoptive father loved, Rin ducked her head.

"And?" Azami's tone made it clear there had better be an "and."

"She said yes."

A smile sprang to her lips and Azami embraced them in excitement. "Congratulations."

"Azami-sama?"

"Yes, Rin-chan?"

"You knew, didn't you? That I'd change my mind."

"Yes, I did. There will be things to discuss in the future but for now, we celebrate. In the meantime, I'd cool that blood of yours down. Your papa and uncle have sharp noses and we don't want them jumping to conclusions, ne?"

"Yes, ma'am," they chorused. Their grins stayed in place despite their humble agreement.

_

* * *

_

A/N: Wikipedia comes to the rescue again. The

_**nashi**__ is a Japanese pear, also known as an Asian pear. It is really a cross between a pear and an apple._


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_Father of the Bride_

_Ch. 9_

Inuyasha gave the two young adults a suspicious look but said nothing upon their return. Azami disappeared into Kagome's kitchen, Sesshoumaru joining her shortly after he came back. Kohaku and Rin were left with the rest of the family to tell them their news. Miroku got out a bottle of sake he'd been given as a token of thanks by a merchant on his way home as part of the celebration.

"I'd better begin dinner," Kagome said to her husband a few minutes later.

"Azami's got that covered," the inu hanyou said. "And damn if my brother isn't helping her." Inuyasha could hear the quiet conversation between his elder sibling and the young woman. Laughter drifted into the early evening. Something was wrong with Azami. Had been since she'd fainted. Now his brother was keeping a close eye on her as if she might disappear. If his brother had ever been in a kitchen before, it was only to steal a snack as a pup, not help. Now, he'd gone so far as to hunt for everyone at the ocean. The smell of fresh fish and seafood was pungent on the air. He doubted Sesshoumaru had taken what he'd said earlier to heart but something sure was different. Azami's eyes had been troubled and the taiyoukai obviously knew what that meant. The dog demon didn't handle just anyone with gentleness.

"But she's our guest…" Kagome protested.

"Keh, leave her be, koiishi. Something's bothering her and if cooking helps, it's okay in my book. Besides, you wanted her to be at home here, right? You and Sango are in and out of each other's kitchens all the time."

"You've gotten so wise."

Inuyasha hugged his mate close. "There was a lot of time to think while you were finishing school." Kissing the top of her head, he rose from his seat on the ground. Turning, he spotted the glowing orb sailing his way.

"Kuso. Sesshoumaru, guess who's…oomph." The mighty half demon was once again knocked head over heels by his stepmother.

"Inuyasha-kun, you've grown so handsome since the last time I saw you." Everyone present sweat dropped at the Lady Mother's nonsense. Inuyasha hadn't changed a bit and Hisana knew it. The elegant dog demon set them both on their feet and brushed the dust form her clothing.

"Hello, Stepmother." Again, the half demon was given a tight hug.

"Mother, allow the whelp to breathe." Sesshoumaru stood in the doorway, Azami at his side.

"Come now, don't I rate a warmer greeting? You're always so _cold_, Sesshoumaru."

"How do you come to be here?"

"Shoga, of course. She told me my granddaughter was getting married. Naturally I came to see it."

"Naturally," Sesshoumaru murmured. To Azami he said, "You invited her?"

"I sent Shoga to Lady Taisho asking if she had any suggestions about the wedding."

"That's an invitation to her."

"Yes, I know." Stepping forward, Azami bowed in greeting. She could be the better person. "Hello, Lady Taisho."

"Ah, so you are going to speak to me. I wondered if the whole time you were going to make Shoga the messenger whenever you needed to consult with me. As per your usual course of action."

"We have our problems Lady Taisho but they have no place here."

"Lady Taisho, we are always delighted when you visit. Please, let us introduce our children to you. I do not believe you've met any of them." Miroku saw the way the wind was blowing and did not want the gale that was sure to result if he didn't divert at least one woman's attention. And as Hisana was the easier of the two to distract, he focused on her.

"Oh, please do. I so love puppies. And where is my granddaughter?" Rin stepped forward, shy. "Look at you, such a lovely young woman."

"Thank you, Obaa-sama." Inuyasha held his breath, waiting to see how Hisana would react to being called "grandmother."

"It is only the truth. And there you are Kohaku. I see you convinced my granddaughter to marry you. I hope you know how lucky you are."

"Yes, my lady." Kohaku was still unsure if he liked the demon or not. She was crazy, there was no getting around that but he couldn't tell if it was a true mental condition or if she was putting on an act solely for her son and stepson.

Hisana smiled, well aware of the boy's confusion. A noise behind her had her turning towards an elderly priestess who had a bow and arrow pointed at her. "And who might you be?"

"Ah, Lady Kaede, I don't believe you've met Sesshoumaru's mother. I was just about to send someone for you." Azami smiled, hoping Hisana wouldn't offend the priestess.

"Lord Sesshoumaru's mother, eh? Never would have guessed. Older sister, perhaps." The unintentional compliment put the miko in Hisana's "friend" category. Amiably, the demoness began talking to Kaede as they entered Inuyasha's home.

Meanwhile, the villagers that had come with their priestess looked to the brothers for direction. "Don't ask," Inuyasha advised. "It's okay, she came to see Rin." Over the years a lot of demons had come to see the young woman so they thought nothing of adding another to the long list. "Miroku, got any of that sake left?"

"Why, yes." The houshi glanced from one demon brother to the next. "It's going to be that bad, isn't it?"

"Hn."

* * *

Kagome and Sango pulled Azami into the kitchen on the pretext of helping her serve dinner but in reality they wanted the reason behind the animosity between her and Hisana. The elder of the three women let the questions wash over her before answering. "She is not to be trusted. I was found as a child on the beach near the castle. Lady Taisho promised to raise me as a child of the clan and not as some toy or pet. That is the only reason I was allowed to remain with her. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's father then decided that maybe if I were to grow up with Sesshoumaru then he would see that not all humans are bad."

"But that's not what happened."

"No, as soon as I received this cursed necklace and their father went off to battle, she began treating me just as he feared she would. Eventually demons of the court offered to make me their concubine. On the day she did the same to Sesshoumaru, I stopped trusting her."

"Did she know how you felt about him?"

"Everyone in the castle knows yet none truly believe in what we call love. I have been loyal to him in every way that I can but I refuse to be some man's or demon's mistress. If I cannot be a wife, then I will die alone. I deserve the respect and dignity denied me as a child."

"I'm sorry," Kagome apologized, her miko's heart going out to the other woman. She hugged her in comfort.

"It is an old wound, long closed over. I no longer speak to her unless it becomes necessary. Unfortunately, she has the right to be here when Rin gets married. That is the only reason I'll tolerate being in the same place with her and she knows it."

"She has changed," Sango said thoughtfully. "She used to blame Inuyasha for being born."

"This is true. But I have a feeling Lady Kirara's influence can be thanked for that."

"What is that necklace she wears?"

"The Meidou Seki? It is a medallion that can open the pathway to the Underworld. It has been in her keeping for as long as I can remember. I believe Sesshoumaru once used it to try to strengthen Tenseiga."

"Sesshoumaru doesn't get along with her, why would he go to her for help?"

"That medallion is the only pathway in existence accessible to demons or humans. He had no choice."

"Oh."

"I hate to say this but if you have a question about inu pups, she's the best person to ask."

"No, thank you. Neither Sango or I have any real faith in her abilities." Azami smiled, liking these young warriors more and more. What good friends they would have made.

* * *

The three women found their men deep in sake while the children crowded around Kaede and Hisana. Sango's twin girls, Amami and Akeno were stroking the former's pelt, exclaiming how soft it was. Mitsuaki and Naoya played tug-of-war with something Hisana had given them while Reiji, Sango's youngest teethed on one of the medallion's pearls. Shippou sat talking with Rin and Kohaku. Kirara had taken her kittens outside to be with Ah-Un and Jaken.

"Dinner is served," Azami intoned with as much dignity as possible. It was hard seeing a normally stoic demon drink himself under the table because his mother came to visit.

Nineteen people, including the unborn babies, ate the meal with ravenous delight. Not a grain of rice was left and only enough _nashi_ sauce remained to pour over some breakfast come morning. The fish, crab, and clam had been devoured until only bone was gracing the bowls. Sesshoumaru sat back with almost a smirk while the others praised _his _Azami and asked to be taught the recipes. The demon lord wasn't even aware of having mentally added the possessive pronoun in front of her name. His mother eyed him knowingly and he reached for the sake. A delicate hand took the bottle and poured for him. After draining the saucer, the dog demon lifted the hand that had served him.

Calluses marred the small digits where she'd practiced with her sword. They weren't very big but it had let him know before that she'd run out of the lotion she used to keep her hands soft. Reaching into his kimono, he pulled out a small bottle. Popping the top, he poured a minute amount into her palm.

"Sesshou…" As if they were alone, he massaged the lotion into her hands, watching the shadows recede from her eyes. Although he was determined never to mate her, there was no reason he couldn't do everything else in his power to make her happy. Especially in the little time that remained of her life.

"Azami." The deep baritone saying her name brought tears to her eyes and a smile to her lips.

"Hey, will you look…oomph."

"Isn't that…ack."

Hisana placed one hand over Shippou's mouth as she studied her son and his almost girlfriend. Kaede shook her head at the other children, silencing their questions. There would be time enough to satisfy their curiosity later.

He listened as she spoke to him in a language neither she nor he truly understood. The tongue she had come to Japan with was as foreign to her as it was to him. He only knew the intent behind the words. Cupping her face, Sesshoumaru felt something in him clench when she nuzzled his hand. A rumble reverberated in his chest in response to her touch. Leaning down, he went to touch noses but a sneeze pulled them apart quickly.

Surprised, Azami blinked in confusion at the sight before her. Inuyasha was face planted into the floor while Miroku appeared unconscious and slumped sideways. "Eh…" Realizing that they'd been a spectacle, she blushed. "Excuse me," she whispered, tears burning in her eyes. Getting up, she retreated to her room. Sesshoumaru got up to follow her only to be stopped when a scream filled with fear reached them.

The scream was Azami's.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Yay, a new reviewer! Sorry, momentary lapse in sanity. I think I've been channeling the Lady Mother too often. Anyway, thank you to my reviewers for their wonderful comments: __**StarStruck4Inu**__, __**Esha Napoleon**__, __**impulse960**__, and __**Taraah36**__. And of course, thank you to anyone who added this or its author to their lists since the last time I updated. I didn't want anyone hanging off of a cliff for too long, so…enjoy._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_Father of the Bride_

_Ch. 10_

Hisana swiftly came to her feet, the child in her lap sliding to the floor. Beating her son to Azami's side, she stared with dawning horror at the young woman's eyes. There was no recognition in them at all. Fear filled purple orbs and Azami backed away from her like she was a stranger. Energy from the _other_ in her blood swirled around her in a pale purple cloud, making it impossible to get close to her.

Azami trembled with fear, her mind a blank. She couldn't remember anything. Nothing and no one registered in her mind. It was as if she had never known anything, never been taught anything. A tall, white haired man pushed aside an equally elegant woman and reached out his clawed hand to her. "Azami."

Was that her name? Slowly, words filtered in and she was able to breathe slowly. She did not know this man, this stranger but something called from within that she could trust him. That she belonged with him, maybe even to him. "_A ghr__à_," she whispered before collapsing in a heap.

"What the devil is going on?" Inuyasha demanded, Tetsusaiga drawn and transformed.

"There is nothing any of us can do for her anymore save you, pup," Hisana said, touching the medallion around her neck. "Something has caused the curse to accelerate." She ushered the crowd in the hall away, leaving Sesshoumaru the privacy he needed to say goodbye.

"Stepmother?"

Hisana reseated herself and picked up her tea. "I shall explain what I know. First, has Sesshoumaru recently denied having feelings for Azami?"

The inutachi exchanged glances. The demon lord never explained himself to them. "He said he'd never mate her. She said they weren't betrothed." Inuyasha sheathed his sword, gently sitting down next to his wife.

"Azami said some demons offered to make her their concubine and that you once offered her to Sesshoumaru." Kagome frowned, clearly not happy with her in-law.

"I am not heartless, you know. I did that because I began noticing a pattern. Whenever my son refused to acknowledge his feelings for her or denied that she had any for him, Azami would have a very bad spell. Large chucks of her memory would go missing and she'd have to relearn everything she'd been taught in that span of time. I figured that if at least he took her as a mistress, it might slow the progression of the illness, or curse if you will."

"Except that it didn't."

"Che, the pup was too proud to lay with him even once. I never got to test my theory and she ceased talking to me. Never even let me explain. I wanted their feelings out in the open, at least between each other. She closed herself in her chambers and stopped trusting me. There was nothing more I could think of to do.

"For all of her faults, she loves my son. Once, long ago I know he felt the same. There were times when it seemed those two could read each other's minds. Now, only that love can save her. If he still has any feelings left for her that is."

"But I know he loves her, Obaa-sama. We all saw him give her that present. I'm sure he would have kissed her if _someone_ hadn't sneezed." Rin looked pointedly at her betrothed. Kohaku had the grace to blush.

A sigh came gustily from the demoness settled against the wall, Reiji once more in her arms. "Only time will tell."

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat with his back to the partition, his head angled so that she could hold a lock of his hair without pulling on his scalp. "Azami."

"Is that my name?" she asked, her words sounding odd in the foreign language. This was not her native tongue, she was sure.

"It is what Father named you when you could not remember the one you were born with."

"They are calling me," she said, stroking the silky tress. How did he keep it so beautiful?

"Who?" he demanded, willing to fight anyone and anything to keep her by his side. She was not supposed to forget him. Not yet.

"I don't know. My mind is filled with mists and I have glimpses of a lush green land. They are different from you, yet not. They wish for me to come home."

"You promised to stay with me."

"Did I?"

"Over three hundred years ago when you were made a ward of the clan. Father wanted you to grow up with me, teach me that not all humans are bad. I have learned that lesson, but not until recently."

"Then my job here is done. I am dying, aren't I?" When he did not answer her, she took it to mean that she was right. "I have been blessed, to stay with you so long. A human does not live three hundred years without something extraordinary happening."

The quiet lengthened until Sesshoumaru dozed unexpectedly. A dream began to form that would have surprised him had he been awake. Snowflakes floated down upon a lush field of flowers. A young girl stood opposite him, hands on her hips and an important look on her face. Curly silver-white hair flowed down her back as puppy ears twitched on her head. Purple eyes reflected an expression he had often seen Azami wear.

"Finally, Papa! You don't sleep much."

"There's no need."

"Yuki-chan always sees Papa next to Mama in bed." The hanyou pup pursed her lips momentarily. "Maybe you don't sleep when with Mama."

"You are Yuki, I presume." The child sighed in disgust.

"Of course, Papa, you named me. Or will name me."

"Ridiculous, no pup of mine would be named Yuki."

"I am too. You name me Yukitenshi." Yuki stomped her foot to emphasize her point. "See the crescent moon?"

Sesshoumaru moved the little girl's bangs out of the way so he could see her forehead. There sat a mark identical to his own. "Hn."

"See, Papa. I'm yours, or I will be yours when you mate Mama. That's why I'm here. To make sure you do. Cause if you don't, she dies and I don't get born." Her look clearly told him she wanted to be born.

"Impudent pup. Perhaps you ought to learn manners." His answer was another sigh, this time filled with drama.

"I didn't want to have to do this but…" Clasping her hands, she batted her eyes and widened them to the classic "puppy dog" look. "Please, Papa? Pretty please? I promise not to hit Master Jaken for a whole seven days."

The demon lord kneeled, amused at Yuki's performance that included her ears cocking at "cute" angles. "How did you come to be here?"

"This is a dream world, Papa. It's my gift. Like Mama's is the ability to expand her aura outward. I can project myself into anyone's dream any time. Great-great-grandmother Kellan said I had to reach you now or all was lost."

"Kellan?" he tripped over the name.

"She's Mama's real great-grandmother. She's been looking for her for centuries. Her people are kinda like us but not. They live for centuries, even millennia." Yuki yawned and crawled into his arms. That was the last he was going to get out of her. But her actions convinced him as nothing else did that he dreamed of his future daughter. Yuki, like Rin, was not afraid of his armor, deadly claws, or icy demeanor. To both of them, he was simply, "Papa." The taiyoukai realized he wanted the chance to know this cocky and borderline insolent child. "Papa, you have to wake up now."

"And you have got to go to bed." He received a nuzzle right before he jerked awake. Azami was thrashing in her bedding, obviously in the midst of a nightmare. "Azami," the sharp demand in his voice was enough to shock her awake.

Reaching for him, Azami's breath caught on a sob. "Sesshou…" Her mind was chillingly clear, her memories crystalizing one final time before disappearing forever into the abyss.

Having divested himself of his armor and most of his clothing earlier, Sesshoumaru slid under the covers with the only woman he had every truly loved. "Let me tell you about a dream I just had. About an impertinent pup named Yuki-chan." He would not lose Azami to the curse.

"Yuki-chan?" Interested, Azami burrowed into his embrace. She wanted her last minutes to be in the arms of the man—demon—she'd always loved.

No protest left her lips as for the first time in over two hundred years, Sesshoumaru kissed her. "Yes, Yuki-chan, our daughter."

* * *

Every adult downstairs held their breath as Hisana returned from checking on the pair. Satisfaction brightened cold gold eyes, warming them. The Lady of the West curved her elegant lips; delight in her features over what was transpiring.

"Lady Taisho?" Kagome touched her step-mother-in-law's arm gently.

"It's nice to know I really didn't help raise a fool." Raking her gaze over the assembled crowd, the demoness smiled. "Pups are to be treasured, Kagome. Did you know that Mitsuaki is the first babe born of inuyoukai blood in over two hundred years?"

"Myoga-jijii said as much. Inuyasha was the last. Are inuyoukai that rare?"

"Ones of any great power. And white inuyoukai more so. All of my castle guards are black inuyoukai. Not to say that they don't make fine creatures themselves." Amusement lit the elder woman's eyes.

"Inuyoukai do make handsome men." Kagome giggled, Inuyasha's ears twitching at the much loved sound.

"Of course they do. And one young man seems to need to go to bed." Mitsuaki was curled around Shippou, both of whom were asleep. Sango's four also slumbered.

"Keh, come on, runts." Inuyasha picked up both and carried them upstairs. Kagome followed, anxious to put her children to bed.

Hisana lifted the slumbering twins, and waited while Miroku picked his boys up. Sango took the silently offered help gratefully and led the way out. Kohaku escorted Rin and Kaede to the miko's hut before joining his sister for the night. He accepted the hug she gave him and more congratulations, retreating quickly to the room they kept for him.

* * *

Sango settled next to her husband, tucking Miroku's arms around her. The demon slayer held him tightly. "Anata."

"Koiishi," the houshi returned. He could feel the fine trembles as she thought about what Azami had been through.

"We could have suffered something similar, Miroku."

"But we didn't. And even if we had, we have each other. Our love would have ensured our survival. I thought about what Lady Taisho said. She believed that expressing their love for one another would have put off the episodes of lost memory. But I do not think that it would have made any difference. It might have made it worse. Remember that it was only when Sesshoumaru showed that display of affection that Azami lost the battle. The curse could only be broken if true fidelity and love were given."

"You mean, he had to admit, if only to himself, that he loved her and mate her."

"Yes, something like that."

"I see. You're good for me, you perverted monk."

"I was simply biding my time until I met you. I love you, koiishi." Soft whispers filled the night until eventually sleep over came the whole house.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha were having a similar discussion as the young miko wept quietly. "She must have been so frightened, Inuyasha."

"Yes, my love. It's all over now. Aniki is mating her as we speak."

"You shouldn't listen!"

"I'm not. I can smell it though without trying. That's probably the reason Stepmother went to Kaede's."

"Lady Taisho is a complicated woman. I thought she had offered Azami to Sesshoumaru to be cruel."

"So did everyone else. I guess that's what happens when she refuses to explain herself. Not to mention the fact that she's nuts." A watery giggle came from his wife.

"Yes, Inuyasha, we know how much can be misunderstood when someone doesn't explain himself or herself, don't we?"

"Keh, go to sleep wench. I've got you now, and I'm not letting you go."

"And I've got you." Soft laughter turned to gentle loving before silence took hold.

_

* * *

_

A/N: Okay, I mentioned a couple of terms or names you might not be familiar with. The first is an endearment meaning simply "my love" (_**a ghrà**__). The other is a name (__**Kellan**__) that means "warrior princess." In what language, I'm going to hold off on saying because it all has to do with whom and where Azami came from although you might be able to guess. And __**Yukitenshi**__ literally means "snow angel" in Japanese._


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I need to thank some people for their reviews: _**Puppylove7**__, __**xxdarienchibaloverxx**__, __**mrsharrypotter**__, __**StarStruck4Inu**__, __**Taraah36**__, __**ILoveInuyasha4Eva**__, __**GoldenRose88**__, and __**Esha Napoleon**__. And thanks to those that have added this or its author to their lists. So you all liked those chapters, huh?_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_Father of the Bride_

_Ch. 11_

The first thing Sesshoumaru sensed when he woke was the soft weight in his arms. Lavender and mint came to him next, and then the sound of Azami's easy breathing. For the first time in a long while it was not hampered by pain or sadness. Despite knowing that mating her hadn't been the wisest course of action, he did not regret it. Azami had sacrificed too much already for him not to do the honorable thing. The kind of loyalty and devotion she gave could not be found in a mateship of political alliances or in treaties based on mutual interests. Now that the humans' capital would be close to lands under the purview of the West, it would be advantageous to have her at his side. At least that's what he told himself.

"You're thinking again, aren't you?" The dark auburn curls lifted from his chest. Bright eyes, almost returned to their former glory, gazed down at him.

"No regrets, koneko," he reassured, watching as the last of the shadows left her eyes. Sesshoumaru rumbled in pleasure when Azami laughed joyfully. Her beauty was enhanced in the predawn light and he had never seen a more beautiful woman. Not even a female inuyoukai had ever been able to compare to her.

"Sesshoumaru, there wouldn't happen to be an onsen nearby, would there?"

"Yes, Azami. I will go first, and secure the area."

"As you will. In the meantime, I will do my morning prayers. I have been remiss."

"Hn." She smiled and kissed his crescent. "Don't be a grump." Leaving him to gather bathing supplies, Azami filled a basket before slipping on a robe and leaving the house. The new Lady of the West stopped at the top of a hill to face the sunrise. Putting down her basket, she lifted her face to the sky and let music fill her heart. She sang what came to her, although she herself did not understand the words.

"Ava Maria…"

* * *

Heads poked out of huts or raised from early morning absolutions as Azami's song carried over the village. While no one understood the words, the melody made those who heard it smile. Kagome was stumbling out to lose whatever was left in her stomach just as Azami finished her song. Sango came out shortly after to do the same just as Azami was coming back.

"Did you hear, Sango?"

"Yes, it was a very pretty song." Both young mothers washed their mouths out with water kept close for that reason.

"Kagome-chan! Sango-chan! Good morning!"

"Good morning, Azami-neesan!" Kagome called back.

"It should be against the law to be that cheerful this early," Sango grumbled.

"Normally I would agree but Sesshoumaru finally made her his mate. New brides are entitled."

"Mm," Sango reluctantly agreed. The two stood slowly when the older woman got to them. Concerned eyes looked them over.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, Azami-sama, morning sickness, that's all."

"Still? Hmm, let me see if I have anything with me that will help." Azami rummaged in her basket; searching for two bags of herbs she thought she had tossed in as an afterthought. "Ah-ha. Here, Kagome-chan, Sango-chan. Take this as a tea if you wake at night. It should help." A small bag was handed over to each pregnant woman.

"Azami-neesan…"

"No, Kagome-chan. We are family now, yes? Azami is fine. I am not formal with family."

"Thank you."

"Of course. I need not tell you how important family is, do I, Sango-chan?" The demon slayer shook her head.

"Eh, how much of the herbs are we to use?"

"Just a spoonful per cup of boiling water." Azami spotted three familiar figures coming their way. "Oh, let us all go to the hot springs. I have plenty of soaps I can share. The water's healing properties may be able to be enhanced too. It would do us all some good."

"Well, we should get breakfast started. Inuyasha and Miroku have to go to a village a bit from here."

"Yes and the children…" Disappointment clouded Azami's eyes.

"I understand. There's fruit and sauce still left from last night. I'll help with the children when I return. Rin, please come with me. Kohaku can help Lady Kaede until you are able to come back. Lady Taisho, will you join us?"

"My pleasure."

"I too shall come, if the invitation is still open, Lady Azami."

"Certainly, Lady Kaede!"

Kagome and Sango exchanged a look and threw up their hands. "Hell, Kagome, we haven't been to the onsen in ages. The guys can do without us for a little while."

Inuyasha stepped out of the house just as Kagome was debating with herself. He was eating a pear, and had another in his other hand. "Go on, Kagome. The boys are up. They're eating too."

"All right. Don't leave without telling me, okay?"

"Yes, koiishi." Azami smiled widely and went to get more soap. A group of six women made their way to the secluded hot spring.

Sesshoumaru met them half way and raised an eyebrow in silent amusement. Gold irises widened when he spotted Kaede. "Think me too old, do ye?"

"No, ma'am."

The polite response had Hisana cackling with laughter. Her son never addressed the old miko so. "Just so," Kaede returned.

"Hn, Azami, do not tarry."

"No longer than an hour," she promised, passing her new mate.

"I will be waiting." He gave her a look that had the others giggling until he disappeared around a corner in the path.

Azami was delighted with the hot springs, and she turned to Kagome. "Can you place a barrier around the hot spring against spies? Not that I don't trust our men," she said, mischief in her eyes.

"I suppose, I've never tried before."

"Sesshoumaru up to his old tricks, eh?" Hisana assumed.

"Once a pervert, always a pervert," Sango chimed in.

"Papa's not like that, is he?" Rin slid into the water, looking around the clearing. "I know Uncle Miroku can be."

"Not usually, Rin." Azami didn't want to shatter the girl's vision of her adoptive father. "Just when it comes to his mate."

"Kohaku-kun won't be like that, will he?" the adolescent turned to her future sister-in-law.

"Kohaku has never shown hentai tendencies. He was raised to be respectful of a woman's privacy."

"Oh." Confusion furrowed Rin's brow. "Aunt Sango, if you're going to be my sister-in-law, do I call you nee-san, or oba-san?"

Hisana patted the girl on the arm. "Pack dynamics are not always easy. Whichever makes you comfortable, Rin."

"Lady Taisho, perhaps you could explain inuyoukai life. I find myself interested since Inuyasha was unsealed." Kaede took a fern leaf and lathered soap into the green plant.

"As you wish. Inuyoukai are mostly pack demons. They like living in groups for the large part. Those of us who are taiyoukai often are alone unless mated. Close friends who are seen as siblings due to loyalty and affection can become pack mates.

"Normally, there would be an alpha male, his alpha female, and their pups. Sometimes beta mates would also be in evidence but not necessarily would they have pups. Watching Inuyasha and Miroku, I would say my stepson sees the monk as a brother. Equal in ability if not in power. Both have means to support a family and due to Inuyasha's human half, there is no need to establish dominance."

"Like extended family," Kagome said. "Instead of one brother, Inuyasha has two now."

"That is correct."

"So Inuyasha sees any children of either brother as his nieces and nephews. And holds the reverse to be true."

"You understand well, Sango," Hisana praised.

"Thank you."

Azami came into the discussion after rinsing her hair. "Because Rin is adopted, it is seen as perfectly all right for her to marry a blood relation of another pack member. In this case, Kohaku. So whichever relationship feels more natural, older sister or aunt, will be accepted also."

"I think I understand. I'll stay with oba-san though."

"That's fine, Rin-chan."

Kaede rested against the side of the spring. "I had no idea youkai society could be so intricate."

"No more so than noble human families. Cousins are often married to one another to continue dynasties."

"That's true. In school we learned that by the 1800's, the royal houses of Europe had intermarried so much that many were showing signs of severe health problems like hemophilia."

Everyone looked at Kagome, questions in their eyes. "Ah, Kagome…" Sango started.

"Where'd I lose you?"

"Just at the last part. What is this hemophilia?"

"Well, basically, the disease makes clotting blood almost impossible without the right treatment. Even a tiny scratch could be fatal given the right circumstances. It's a genetic mutation and while males who have it always have trouble, females can have it too. Although because they have two copies of the gene that can be affected, they're usually okay. It's very rare for a woman to have two affected genes."

"So it is a biological disorder," Azami murmured. "Yes, that makes sense."

"Taiyoukai frown on inbreeding. That is why, although I lament the loss of pure blood grandchildren, I am happy the line will continue with Kagome and Azami."

The mentioned woman bowed their heads in thanks. "Speaking of children, how are you feeling, Sango?"

"Better, Kaede-sama. Inuyasha told us we're having girls again."

"It never fails to surprise me that he would share such information. Most find it unlucky to know a baby's gender ahead of time."

"Youkai believe it is a mate's duty to know. And since Miroku is not able to detect such things, Inuyasha, as Sango's 'older brother,' provides such knowledge."

Azami studied Rin's face as it began turning red at the direction the conversation was heading. "Rin-chan, have you already learned about such matters?"

"Yes, Okaa-sama. Aunts Kagome and Sango and Lady Kaede told me when started living in the village after I began bleeding."

"Good. You do not have to call me 'Mother,' Rin. I am just Sesshoumaru's mate, I have no right to ask for such an honor."

"Oh, but you do! And I would like that. I like you, Okaa-sama. I'm glad Papa married you."

Neither of the older women corrected Rin on the fact that Sesshoumaru hadn't actually married her, just mated her. "As you wish. There are some things to discuss. Even though you are to be married soon yourself, I wish you would refrain from becoming with child so soon. As we have talked about before when you weren't there, your body is not done growing and I would hate for you to stop if you had a child too soon. There are ways to prevent conception which I will go over later."

"Potions and things, right?"

"Yes. I have but one request, Rin-chan. Kohaku had to agree in order to win my support. Family is important to me and as such it is also important for me to know what goes on in the lives of those I care about. My wish is that you visit your father and I at least once a year. And come here, to visit his sister and the others. I want you to be able to visit your new baby brother or sister when the time comes for there to be one."

"Oh, Okaa-sama, yes! We will, I promise." Rin launched herself at Azami, hugging her tightly.

"You will not forget me? Since you will have either Lady Kirara or Ah-Un with you, there is no reason you cannot see me."

"Lady Taisho, it stands to reason that if she comes to see her father and I, she will also be coming to see you." Hisana ignored her daughter-in-law's dry tone in favor of sitting on the edge of the spring to wring out her hair. The others chatted excitedly while they finished bathing. Kaede was the first to finish dressing, Rin just pulling on her under kimono when the others froze.

"Stepmother, do you hear something?"

* * *

In their favorite hiding spot near the hot springs, two familiar males were joined by a third. Each held their mate's clothing. For once no one was attempting to spy on a demon slayer or miko. Of course, any attempt to do so would have proven futile for the simple reason they couldn't _see_ the hot springs.

"It seems imouto has put up a barrier," Miroku murmured.

"Hn, your miko is accomplished," Sesshoumaru told his brother. Hands full of clothing, he was unable to stop the rock that flew silently towards him surrounded by his mate's aura. It hit him in the head, landing him on the bottom of what would be a three man pile. A log was the next object thrown, causing Miroku to become the center and Inuyasha's rosary was the final weapon in creating a dog demon sandwich with a monk for the filler.

Stuck in the middle, Miroku could do nothing but wait for the subduing spell to wear off. "Inuyasha-sama, Miroku-aniki, Lord Sesshoumaru, what are you doing down there?"

"Shh," Miroku hushed, trying to save them from discovery.

"Kohaku-kun, is that you?" The young man found himself holding three sets of clothes in a mass of silk and linen. When he glanced towards the person who'd called his name, it was with an obi hanging from his head.

"Rin-chan, this isn't what it looks like! I didn't come to spy, honest! I just…" he finished with a shrug.

"Oh, you brought clothing for your sister, Aunt Kagome and Okaa-sama. How thoughtful. I'll take them from here. No men allowed, you understand." Rin gave him a sweet smile that had the demon slayer blushing.

"Sure, I understand. Your hair looks real pretty like that." Rin giggled, accepting the compliment. The three males on the ground rolled their eyes in tandem.

"Thank you, Okaa-sama braided it. Oh, did you get hit by the rock and piece of wood they threw? Obaa-sama was sure Papa and Uncles were out here."

"They didn't hit me," Kohaku said, a slight snicker in his voice.

"I'm so glad." Once all the kimonos and shifts were with Rin, she bade him good-bye and disappeared through the barrier.

"You owe me," Kohaku grinned at his brother-in-law. "Aneue would be greatly angered if she knew." The younger man turned and walked away whistling.

"Cocky pup," Inuyasha grumbled as he heaved himself to his feet. Grabbing Miroku by the back of his robes, he yanked while his brother pushed the houshi off of him. Instead of face down, Miroku was now laying back over a bush. Sesshoumaru got to his feet with as much dignity as possible. He would not admit how foolish he'd felt felled by a rock. Even if said rock had been powered in some way by Azami's aura. As quietly as possible, they left the springs clearing and once back home, Inuyasha plopped down on the well. Sometimes, he could almost hear Higurashi-san whisper that she loved them.

"Che, women didn't even realize they'd left the house half-dressed."

"I daresay excitement led to them forgetting. It has been almost two full moon cycles since they enjoyed that small pleasure."

"It is improper," Sesshoumaru intoned gravely.

"True, but the only path to the hot springs is through here. Almost no one visits it except when someone gets married. They weren't likely to meet anyone but family."

"Hn. I shall point out her folly when Azami returns."

"What folly is that, Sesshou?"

He whipped around to encounter six ladies with equal curiosity. "Your clothing."

"That was foolish, wasn't it? I apologize. You do forgive me, don't you?" Coming to him, Azami laid a hand over his heart and blinked up at him imploringly.

"Hn." Azami smiled brightly, kissed his cheek and sailed into her brother and sister-in-law's house to put away her things. Realizing he'd been conned, the dog demon growled briefly. Now he knew where "Yuki-chan" got her deplorable behavior.

"Kagome, the monk and I have to go. We're taking Kirara with us. Should be back before dark."

"All right, be careful." The young miko hugged both men before calling for her sons.

Sesshoumaru looked longingly after his brother and the houshi as they flew off. He had a feeling it was going to be a long day. Sango's voice drew his attention back to the present. "Kohaku, it was good of you to bring our kimonos. I can't believe I forgot."

"I can't take the credit, aneue. It was Miroku-aniki, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru-sama's idea."

Sango bowed politely to the demon lord. "Thank you."

"Hn. I am not a lady's maid. It made sense to give the slayer the job."

Hisana raised a hand to hide her smile. She knew darn well that all three men had been hiding behind a bush outside the barrier. Turning, she began retreating into the village with Rin and Kaede.

"Mother." Hisana paused and glanced over one shoulder. "You approve?"

"It's about time. I do so worry about you." Sesshoumaru's look told her that her act wasn't appreciated. "Yes, I approve."

"Hn."

"I want more grandchildren," his lady mother called as she continued to walk away.

"Doesn't demand much, does she?" Sango commented before leaving to rescue her brother from her children.

* * *

Azami, escorted by Sesshoumaru, met Rin outside Kaede's hut. She and the elder priestess were getting ready to tend to village business. "Rin-chan."

"Yes, Okaa-sama, Otou-sama?"

"It is time," Sesshoumaru answered. Azami went inside the hut with Rin to discuss the methods of contraception. The demon lord gazed at Kaede. "You do not agree with this."

"Nay, but I am not her parent. Ye are and you have deemed it so."

"Azami has her reasons. She is afraid that the same thing that happened to a human villager not far from Mother's long ago will happen to Rin if she has a pup too soon. She had discovered the cause. It was as we discussed earlier, the wench had not finished growing."

"Some may perceive Rin as bad luck, if she and Kohaku do not have a child immediately."

"If it is the will of the kami, Azami's potions will not work. It has been proven so in the past." Both the demon and the priestess turned to find Azami standing in the doorway.

"I rather Rin be seen as bad luck then to have her die. Besides, no one will dare lay a hand on her because of it."

Understanding lit Kaede's good eye. "I see, child."

"I knew you'd eventually understand, Kaede-sama." Bowing to the older woman, she placed her hand on Sesshoumaru's arm. "Jaken is squawking again. Be merciful, Sesshoumaru, and save the villagers from his grating voice."

"Hn." A particularly high screech caused his ears to flatten. "Jaken."

The imp froze at the sound of his lord's voice. A group of men surrounded the green demon. All had apparently requested audiences with Sesshoumaru. "My lord, these humans wish to speak to you about young Rin."

"I see." Azami tapped his arm, in question. "Jaken, you will escort my mate back to my brother's abode. Do not fail me."

"Y-yes, my lord!" The small youkai waved the Staff of Two Heads threateningly at the men before starting to walk in front of Azami. "This way, my lady."

"Coming, Jaken." Azami bowed briefly to Sesshoumaru and the men before leaving her mate to begin his "father of the bride" duties. She wondered if he would fine telling a bunch of men that his daughter was already engaged as easy as he thought it would be.

_

* * *

_

A/N: Just another historical and medical note so you all don't think I've taken leave of my senses. Hemophilia is caused by a mutation on the X chromosome. Because men only have one, they are the ones mainly affected by it although some women could have it. It is very rare for a woman to have two affected chromosomes. As for the "Ava Maria," the first part is known to have appeared around 1050 while the second half of the familiar prayer doesn't become an official part of it until the Catechism of the Council of Trent in 1566. There were various additions to the prayer between 1050 and 1566 also. Wikipedia is a wonderful tool. Using this information, it is entirely possible for Azami to have learned the first part before she left her homeland.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: People to thank for reviews: __**Taraah36**__, __**Esha Napoleon**__, __**impulse960**__, __**GoldenRose88**__, __**xxdarienchibaloverxx**__, __**Puppylove7**__, and __**blackdame**__. And still more to thank for adding this or its author to their lists. Oh, and there's a poll on my profile if anyone is interested. It concerns my "A Soul" story._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_Father of the Bride_

_Ch. 12_

Azami found laundry piled in front of both Sango's and Kagome's. The children added more until the new Lady of the West wished there was an easier way to clean clothes. "Ugh, Kagome, I wish there was an easier way to do this," Sango echoed her thoughts.

"Sorry, Sango, not for about four hundred plus more years. At least I don't think there are any technological improvements before the 1900's but I could be wrong. Washing machines weren't something I studied before moving to this era permanently."

"It takes four hundred more years to advance washing clothes?" Azami lifted the edge of a large tub that appeared, Kagome on the other end.

"I suppose so. I guess laundry isn't a technological priority for scientists and inventors."

"Hmm, we're resourceful women. We should be able to think of something. Let's see." Azami eyed the wooden tub studiously. There was small hole that could be plugged in the bottom.

"We usually gather water first. The girls and Shippou are doing that now. Mitsuaki is still gathering clothes."

Azami nodded, "What about drying?"

"Squeezing the fabric out is the biggest problem." Sango knelt to place a cork in the small hole. "And heating water. Warm water washes better."

"I see. Kagome, how is laundry washed in the future?"

"Washing machines," she explained what they were much to Azami's delight.

"Is there not another tub?"

"Sure, in a shed near the shrine."

"Jaken! Take Ah-Un and go get it. Kagome and Sango don't have all day."

"Yes, my lady!" The imp's ready agreement was met with surprised eyes.

"I am his lord's mate now. I have the right to kill him if he displeases me."

"Jaken always was interested in saving his own hide," Kagome murmured. Mitsuaki returned to her side with the rest of his clothes.

"Mama, can I help? I'm strong."

"I know, baby."

"I'm not a baby anymore!"

"No, you're not, are you?" Kagome kneeled down long enough to hug her son. She would have picked him up if he hadn't weighed too much. When she'd become pregnant again, Inuyasha had declared both boys too much for her to safely lift. Not that that stopped her from occasionally scooping one of them up briefly.

"Does Mitsuaki-kun want to help?" Azami asked playfully.

"Yes, Oba-san! Please?" the pup pleaded.

"Well, I don't suppose you could find a large stick about this thick?" she demonstrated with her fingers. "And long enough to reach your mother's shoulder?"

"Oh, yes!"

"Good. Why don't you look over that way?" The four year old ran to the edge of the clearing to begin his search.

Amami, Akeno, and Shippou returned just then, buckets of water sloshing. They'd only just noticed that the kitsune _had_ finally had a growth spurt and he now stood just below his mother's knee. "The big doggie man is fighting with the village men," Amami said.

"Is there any blood?"

"Nope," Akeno said in disappointment. "He ain't really hurting them. Guess we can't slay him, can we?"

"No, you can't." Azami, along with the other two women, hid smiles at the thought of two six year olds slaying the mighty Sesshoumaru.

"Yeah, the men are sparring with Sesshoumaru, Kohaku's staring possessively at Rin when she walks by and Lady Taisho's talking with Shoga-babaa." Shippou put his burden down.

"So, Shoga is here." The female flea demon was probably going to stay close in hopes of Myoga appearing.

"Why is Sesshoumaru even going through the farce of sparring? Kohaku and Rin are engaged." Sango frowned, not understanding the point in the contest.

"It's either to amuse himself at the men's expense or to show why your brother is the best choice." The demon slayer nodded, figuring the former was likely the case. Sesshoumaru had a strange sense of humor.

"What are you doing, Azami-obasan?" Akeno dumped her bucket of water into the tub, watching as her aunt created markings on a sutra sized piece of paper. "Papa does that."

"Not quite, little one. I'm making a spell scroll but not with spiritual powers. I'm going to try to manipulate my aura into charging this so that we can make hot water without having to heat it over a fire." She repeated the process with the tub Ah-Un and Jaken brought back. The imp was grumbling about "women's work."

"Oh, we could bring more water faster if the dragon helped," Akeno stated, petting one head.

"Their names are Ah and Un. Ask for their help, don't order. Dragonets are particular about who they let order them around. Sesshoumaru, Rin, and I, to an extent, are the only ones who can do so without retribution."

The collected audience watched as a head snapped at Jaken despite the muzzles on their mouths. The pieces of fabric were only for show and didn't hinder the use of their lightning attack. "Ah, Un, would you help? Carrying the full buckets is so very hard." Amami blinked imploringly up at the demon steed.

Ah looked at Un and both nodded. They lowered their joint body so that the children could climb onto their back with the buckets. The girls giggled and shrieked with laughter when Ah-Un started a low flight towards the river. "The poor dears, they never could resist adorable little girls." Kagome and Sango giggled. Mitsuaki returned with the stick Azami had sent him for.

"Now what, Oba-san?"

"Now, for the hard part. All the bark has to be removed and the wood smoothed so that there are no splinters. Think you can handle that?"

"Keh, just watch." The pup's ears twitched as he stuck his tongue out in concentration.

"Me too!" Reiji demanded.

"No, baby," Sango brought her youngest closer to her.

"If you help Mitsuaki, who's going to get the special soap?"

"Special soap?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes. Can you find the small blue box in the room I share with Sesshoumaru?"

"Uh-huh." Reiji's chest expanded in self-importance. He toddled off to do his task, his brother reluctantly trailing behind so that he wouldn't get hurt going up the stairs.

"He's adorable, Sango," Azami said as the boys went into the house.

"We think so." A few minutes later Reiji came back, the box held gently between both of his hands.

"Got it, Azami-oba."

"Find me the red bottle."

"Red, huh, let's see." The toddler opened the box and shifted through the vials and bottles. "Which one?"

"The smaller one."

"Ta-da!" Reiji held out the bottle to his mother.

"Very good," she praised.

"Done!" Mitsuaki presented the stick, now free of any bark.

"Excellent. Now we just have to wait for the water."

Soon after the three women were washing, rinsing and hanging laundry with an efficiency that would have surprised most people. By lunch time most of the clothes were just about dry while the sheets were only damp. Sesshoumaru and Kohaku had returned hungry and irritable. Presently they sat watching the clothes flap in the breeze.

"Aneue, did you…?"

"They're on the other line," she called back before Kohaku could finish asking if she had washed his regular clothes.

"Other line?" the twenty year old asked, turning around to find out what she meant. His jaw fell open at the line running from one house to the other.

"Hn, Azami—" Sesshoumaru's command stopped short when a bowl of braised deer meat was shoved under his nose. The seasoning curled around him and he could swear his stomach rumbled in anticipation.

"Eat, and then complain." Azami sat beside him, a combination of vegetables in her own bowl with a dressing of ginger and sesame coating the otherwise plain fare.

Sango and Kagome were eating heartily, going for seconds before anyone else could finish their first helping. "Kohaku, there's a big salad in Sango's kitchen if you're hungry."

"Salad?" he inspected the collection of vegetables. "Hn, bunch of rabbit food." Kagome laughed at his expression.

"There's some deer meat ready to cook, Kohaku-kun." Azami smiled kindly at the taijiya.

"None cooked?"

"Sorry, dear, no. Someone doesn't eat cooked meat." She hooked a thumb at her mate. "Just cook it until it's no longer red and the juices run clear."

"All right," the young man sighed. "I can't wait until Rin will cook for me."

"He didn't just say that," Azami fumed.

"Azami-neesan, are you sure you weren't born in the twentieth century?"

"Twentieth century? No, I don't think so. Why do you ask?"

"Women have a lot more freedom, nee-san. They can have jobs and are free to marry where they want to usually. Arranged marriages are still common in Japan but for the most part, that's pretty much over with. And of course, they're free to express their opinions any time they wish. You sound like you're like that."

Sesshoumaru looked at his sister-in-law, then his mate. "Ridiculous."

"Truly, nii-san. We go to school and learn everything boys do. That was why Inuyasha and I always fought about me going back. If it was just to see Mama and the others, I don't think he'd have put up such a fuss."

"Really? Oh, what a fantastic time. I shall enjoy it."

"Hn. My mate already has more freedom than other human women now. Azami has never been hesitant to express her opinion."

"True."

"You two also are allowed much latitude in behavior."

"We know, Sesshoumaru. We are blessed to be loved by such men as Miroku and Inuyasha. They have always wanted us for who we are and never have they wanted to change us."

Azami dabbed at a tear. That's so sweet, isn't it, Sesshou?" The demon lord prayed for deliverance but no one of a higher power was apparently listening. Instead of commenting further, he finished the rest of the meat. While he didn't require food every day, he took it when he could get it.

Kohaku returned, several charred pieces of venison mixed with the "rabbit food." The dressing the women had come up with drowned both. He quickly ate the meal, setting aside the bowl when done. "Otouto," Sango began, noticing a familiar day dreaming look over taking his face. "Will you watch the children for me while we clean up?"

"Sure, aneue," Kohaku readily agreed. He was rewarded by an onslaught of nieces and nephews.

Mitsuaki watched his "cousins" swarm their uncle and receive smiles, hugs, and open encouragement. Glancing at his uncle, the four year old frowned. While Sesshoumaru had never ridiculed him, neither had he paid much attention to him. "Sesshoumaru-ojisama?" Hard eyes settled on him, making the pup want to fidget.

"Come," the demon lord ordered. Mitsuaki saw his aunt squeeze her mate's arm in some kind of silent message. He moved forward hesitantly.

"Oji-sama, Papa says you knew Inu-jijii."

"Yes, the Inutaisho was a demon of great and terrible power. He was merciless to his enemies and fair to his allies. The people on his land knew no fear from other demon clans because of this."

"Mama said he could turn into a big doggie. Papa can't, can you?"

"All full dog demons have a true form that takes the shape of a massive dog. Yes, I too have that form."

"Can I see it, please, Sesshoumaru-ojisama?"

"Mitsuaki, dear, a demon's true form is reserved for emergencies." Or in Sesshoumaru's case, she added silently, when he was really angry. Azami saw the boy's face start to fall.

"You may," Sesshoumaru intoned. It would do the pup good to see what power he came from.

"Sesshoumaru, not here. There is not enough room for you to transform. And if you do, the others will think there is something wrong."

"Follow me," Sesshoumaru told his nephew and the boy's eyes lit up. The pup happily did as he was told, his friends following behind as they went through the village. Hisana watched the procession with interest until she realized what was about to happen. The demoness turned back then to help Kaede tend to the villagers who'd gotten hurt from sparring with her son earlier.

In an open field not far from the river, Sesshoumaru transformed into the giant demon that he was. Mitsuaki gasped in delight at his uncle's form. Shippou, who'd followed to keep his brother out of trouble, jumped in surprise. He'd never seen Sesshoumaru's true form. "Wow."

"This is awesome, Oji-sama. So much better than Miroku-oji's powers and Mama's too."

Pleased with his nephew's assessment, the taiyoukai rumbled with approval. He was all for being better than humans with spiritual powers. To praise the pup, Sesshoumaru lowered his head to gently nudge the boy with his nose. Mitsuaki reminded him so much of Inuyasha at that age.

His little brother had gazed at him with open adoration. He'd greatly admired Sesshoumaru. The first time Inuyasha had ever met his elder brother was while he'd been as he was now. Sesshoumaru had been chasing after a demon who had attempted to attack Azami while outside the castle grounds. The traitor had fled and headed straight for Izayoi and Inuyasha. Inuyasha, still a pup, had been outside the manor walls after a fight with some human relatives. Sesshoumaru had killed the demon before it could make a meal of the child.

Still an adolescent, Sesshoumaru had basked in his little brother's praise. Lady Izayoi had watched from afar until Inuyasha had noticed her. "Mother, look! This is my brother! Isn't he magnificent? Was Father like that?"

Izayoi had pleaded with him silently to keep Inuyasha in the dark a little longer about his true feelings. High on the adoration, he'd acquiesced. Inuyasha's last words stayed with him forever. "I want to be just like my aniki." He'd gotten himself pinned to a tree for fifty years trying to be not like his brother, who had hated him, but like the father he'd never known.

"Oji-sama?" Mitsuaki brought Sesshoumaru back to the present. "Is something wrong?" The demon lord shook his head, not realizing the four year old had latched on. Mitusaki summersaulted into the air, landing on his uncle's snout. "That was fun!" Turning around, the pup grinned. "Do it again!"

"Nii-san! Nii-san!" Sesshoumaru turned to watch Kagome rush to him and the children. "Mitsuaki, get down, please."

Once the pup was off his snout, he returned to his humanoid form. "Imouto."

"Mitsuaki, go with the others back to the village."

"I was having fun."

"I know, but I need to speak to your uncle." Shippou took one look at his mother's face and dragged a protesting younger brother away.

Sighing, Kagome placed a hand on her nauseous stomach. "Sesshoumaru, do you know when Inuyasha's human night is?"

"Indeed." The miko's eyes darkened with worry.

"I thought you might. Azami-neesan says he and Miroku won't be able to return before sundown unless someone goes and helps them. Will you please go do it?"

Sesshoumaru studied his sister-in-law. She nibbled her lower lip nervously. "The monk and otouto are quite capable of taking care of themselves."

"I know but… Inuyasha used to get so hurt on his human nights. And with all those people coming he won't be safe from discovery. Please, nii-san?" Tears studded blue-grey eyes. Saline stung the taiyoukai's nose.

Mentally weighing the odds, he decided to do her this one favor. "Very well. Cease crying."

"Thank you!" Jubilant, Kagome hugged him before returning swiftly to her children. Azami stood in her place, love shining in her eyes.

"Go with God, anata. Bring them home safe."

"Yes, at least I don't have to watch the children anymore," he said wondering if he should mention the fact that she had just said 'god' singular, not the usual plural everyone else did. It could be discussed later.

"You'll get used to being a pack member. A family helps one another, in all things." Embracing him, she nuzzled the hand that came up to cup her face. "Quickly now, I fear that trouble may find those two today."

"Yes." Dropping a kiss onto her forehead, he quickly left in the direction the others had gone that morning.

_

* * *

_

A/N: Okay, so people were thinking of advancing the methods used for washing their clothes long before the 1900's rolled around. Wikipedia mentions that the first English patent for a machine is in 1691. I feel justified in making Kagome ignorant of this fact. Seriously, if I hadn't actually looked it up, would anyone have known, much less cared? It's not one of those things that just comes up in every day conversation. And as a point of fact, I checked with the Goggle Translator. In Japanese, God is Kami-sama, while gods is just kami.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Reviewers to thank: __**GoldenRose88**__, __**Taraah36**__, __**xxdarienchibaloverxx**__, __**RiniTaisho**__, __**Esha**__**Napoleon**__, and __**blackdame**__. Hmm, I don't think any lists were added to but I did just update yesterday. And __**Taraah36**__, thanks for the little side note in your review. _

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_Father of the Bride_

_Ch. 13_

"I hate spiders," Inuyasha said conversationally while Miroku tied a bandage around a gash in the hanyou's arm. "Even before Naraku reared his ugly head again. Spider Heads especially; they're damn nuisances."

It seemed the village they'd gone to aid had been infested with the entire Spider Head population of Musashi. As of when the two ex-shard hunters arrived, no villager had become food for the demons. Exterminating them had become a delicate and slow process as the area was too heavily populated to use Tetsusaiga's more powerful attacks.

"I thought Naraku had consumed all the lower youkai the day of the final battle."

"Yeah, but you only need two to survive and they alone could repopulate the entire province. They lay hundreds of eggs."

"True."

"We have to find the main head."

"You've done this before, I take it."

"Oh, yeah." Although ten times stronger than he had been then, Inuyasha would still be vulnerable if they didn't succeed in killing them by nightfall.

Kirara lapped at a small scratch but didn't appear to be affected by the venom that had entered her blood system. Inuyasha watched her as her _youki_ fluctuated around the wound. Eventually the cut closed up. "Kirara, can you spread your fire around?" He had never seen her manipulate the fire that usually surrounded her paws.

The nekomata cocked her head, wondering at the half demon's reasoning. When she realized what he wanted, she reluctantly nodded. Spreading the fire was another ability usually reserved for much older nekomata but she could do it if necessary. The sun would soon set and he would be in danger without his demon half. Even if he was now a father himself, he was still one of hers. Kirara demonstrated by trapping a spider in her _youki_, making it easier to destroy.

The heat made it hard to work in but Miroku bore the strain, knowing time was running out. "Inuyasha, the headman's house!"

"Now we're talking. I'll leave these pests to you."

Miroku looked at Kirara. "Sometimes I think he forgets that I no longer have the Wind Tunnel. Just as well around these poisonous demons."

"Merow," the large cat agreed. The fire nekomata raised her head at the glowing orb coming their way. Sensing that it was about to strike, Kirara picked Miroku up by his robes and moved quickly out of the way. Both watched as a familiar sword attack decimated the remaining lackeys.

Sesshoumaru appeared out of the settling dust and dying fire. "Worthless creatures."

"Yes, but bothersome. Inuyasha has gone after the main head. For some reason, none of the villagers have been eaten."

"Hatchlings." Narrowing his eyes, the demon lord started for the headman's house.

"Can you determine how many? Presently, it just a mass of _youki_ to me."

"Several dozen."

"Merciful Buddha. I am thankful you arrived. Nightfall will come before we're through. There hasn't been this many demons to exterminate at once since we defeated Naraku."

"Low level youkai breed like rabbits. It has been over seven years."

Inuyasha interrupted by breaking through the roof of the house. "Hey there. The kids too much for you?"

"Hn. You delay little brother."

"Yeah, well, we can't kill the ones paying, you know." A spider poked out, saw the dog demons and Miroku, and retreated immediately back inside.

"Pathetic," Sesshoumaru spat.

"Hey, aniki, can you drag that thing out with your _ki_ whip? If we get it out in the open, I can kill it with my Wind Scar. All the villagers seem to be held hostage in the house."

"Sesshoumaru has said that there are hatchlings in there."

"They ain't hatched yet. You and Kirara rescue the villagers while we handle the spider. The eggs should die with the parent." The brothers exchanged a glance before moving forward. As much as they used to fight each other, they were also exceptionally good at fighting side by side.

The demon head made another appearance out into the open and was caught by surprise by Sesshoumaru's whip around its neck. Dragging the creature out into the open took out a wall but Inuyasha's idea worked. "Kirara!" Miroku shouted, and charged into the building. People began fleeing while the houshi did his best to destroy the eggs. After the thirty sixth egg, he stopped counting.

The extermination ended quickly after that. Sesshoumaru stood to one side, allowing Miroku to negotiate payment. Inuyasha was double checking the area to make sure they hadn't missed any youkai. "Youkai-sama?" The demon lord lowered his gaze to a small girl who stood in front of him. Raising a brow in acknowledgement, he said nothing. "Thank you for helping Inuyasha-sama. He said it would have taken much longer if you hadn't shown up."

"My brother values your life. I was merely doing his mate a favor by assisting."

"Thank you, anyway, Youkai-sama." The girl child presented a flower to him and he inclined his head in thanks. He'd give the bloom to Rin.

"Soft for girls who like flowers, eh? We should get moving. The sun will be setting by the time we get home."

"Follow quickly then." Sesshoumaru had noticed his brother's _youki_ getting dimmer. He started off towards Kaede's village, not needing to look back to see if the others followed.

Azami met them at the edge of the clearing that held Inuyasha and Miroku's homes. "Quickly, otouto. Are either of you injured?"

"Just a small scratch, nee-san. No venom."

"Good, it's best you go in. Kagome is worried."

"Foolish wench," the hanyou said lovingly as he passed his sister-in-law. Miroku chuckled and Kirara brushed against Azami as she went by.

"Thank you, Sesshou."

"You were correct in worrying. Kagome should not have been told."

"I was testing my abilities. Ever since that night, it seems that the _other_ in my blood has awakened further. I did not mean to voice my concerns out loud." Azami bowed her head. A small flower caught her eye where it rested in his sash. "A flower?"

"For Rin, koneko." A cool breeze came off the river, causing Azami to become chilled. He placed one arm around her shoulders, enveloping her in his sleeve. She snuggled closer as they started walking to where Rin was currently arguing with Kohaku.

"But we _have_ to invite all those people! It takes time for people to travel. And we don't know where Myoga-jijii or Totosai-jijii is. Then there's Jinenji-san, Ayame-san, and Kouga-san, plus Hakkaku and Ginta. And Rouyakan, who else…? Oh! And Mushin-sama and Hachi-san. Maybe Souten too." Kohaku's eyes widened with horror.

"Rin-chan…" he protested.

"And I don't wish to marry while all those strangers are around." Rin's mouth turned resolute. "We need time to plan."

"Plan what, Rin-chan? Our clothes are ready and we have three different people who could bless the union right now."

"I want to celebrate! Okaa-sama said I could have any kind of ceremony I wanted. And Papa will surely agree."

"How long?"

"A few days. We should have it after those nobles and soldiers leave."

"Rin!" The Lord and Lady of the West saw the exact moment Kohaku cave. "Fine, three days after the nobles and others leave."

"Thank you, Kohaku-kun!" Rin flung her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. The young man slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Bending his head, he kissed her deeply.

"We should interrupt, Sesshou."

"Hn, Rin." The single word made the betrothed couple jerk apart.

"Otou-sama, Okaa-sama." Rin kept her head bowed contritely.

"I'll say good night, Rin-chan." Kohaku bowed to the trio before beating a hasty retreat.

"You need to return to Kaede-sama," Azami said.

"Yes, ma'am. Papa?"

Sesshoumaru debated about whether or not to scold her for her behavior. Peering down at his mate, he saw the time long ago when he had courted her. "Koinu, you walk a fine line."

"I understand, Papa." She offered him a tentative smile. "Papa, why do you have a flower in your sash?"

Sesshoumaru felt his cheeks heat with embarrassment. "For you, Rin."

"Thank you! Can I have flowers at my wedding? Lots and lots of flowers?"

"Anything you want, pup." Azami nodded her whole hearted agreement.

"Anything for our little girl." The new lady hugged Rin tightly. "You've grown so strong, Rin." Azami kept her arm around her the rest of the way to Kaede's.

The young woman hugged her adoptive parents and slid quietly into her mentor's hut. Sesshoumaru guided Azami away from the village. Together they sat on a hillside overlooking the small hamlet and out towards where the nobles and other foot soldiers would come from.

"They come tomorrow."

"Hn, half a day's journey."

"I expected them sooner. I hope they leave soon as well. The pavilion is crude; there is not much to offer them in the way of comfort."

"This Sesshoumaru wishes they would leave soon as well. Better that they not come at all."

"Sesshou, do you think Rin and Kohaku will be all right? I have never heard them fight."

The demon lord grinned at the opportunity to lecture Azami. Normally she was always right. "Hn, they have done so plenty of times in the past." He continued to smirk, enjoying the gift handed to him. He went on to explain the ways of men. Lifting her face to him, he said, "You do not understand, koneko. Men do not find the trappings and ceremony of a wedding necessary. A simple blessing is all that is needed in our eyes."

"Barbaric. Girls dream of weddings. Sometimes, no most times Sesshoumaru that is all the happiness a woman will get out of her marriage. Children are the only possible exception. In particular noblewomen."

"Did you dream of a wedding?"

"Yes, and I will have one someday. Sango, Kagome and I are most fortunate in our mates. Rin now too. This is the last opportunity Rin will have to get her own way before society pressures her into doing as her husband says."

"Kohaku will not treat her that way. He has learned from great examples how to respect and care for Rin. And from me, he's learned what not to do." Sesshoumaru gentled rubbed her side. "I treated you unjustly, koneko."

Silk rustled as she turned into his embrace. "I will never know what caused you to turn away from me in the beginning, Sesshou. I'm just glad Rin was able to begin to reverse it."

"It is best." He would never tell her what had occurred to make him turn away from her. It had happened on his last training session at his mother's and Hisana didn't even know the cause. He would be forever grateful to Rin for what she had done for him. Awaking him to his true nature may have saved the lives of thousands. Including Azami's. Yuki would never have been able to reach him had he not been receptive to spending the rest of his life with his mate.

The instinctual part of him shuddered to think about what life would have been like without Azami. The taiyoukai imagined himself walking in a frozen wasteland alone but mated to a demoness for political reasons. He would not have had her to challenge him, to argue with him, or to make him see the truth he'd otherwise be blinded to. Azami had been born for him. She had been saved because she was meant to stay by his side. To be his lady, his mate in all things. For no other reason would she have made it all the way to Japan from her homeland.

"Sesshou?"

"Hn. Speaking of obeying your husband, we must ensure that a certain pup gets born." Laughing up him, Azami eagerly submitted to his advances.

"You can be such a pervert."


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: __**Taraah36**__, __**Puppylove7**__, __**xxdarienchibaloverxx**__, __**GoldenRose88**__, __**Esha Napoleon**__, __**blackdame**__, __**InuGoddess715**__, and __**ILoveInuyasha4Eva**__, thank you for your reviews. And thank you to those that have put this or its author on your lists. I went to Google Translator to look up the Japanese word for stepmother. It's __**keibo**__ and you'll find it attached to Hisana's name somewhere in the chapter. _

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_Father of the Bride_

_Ch. 14_

Inuyasha met the morning after the night of no moon with Kagome curled up asleep in his arms and his stepmother playing sentry on the roof. He had been surprised when she had stated nonchalantly that she knew it was his human night but that he shouldn't worry, she would guard him while he slept. Normally such a pronouncement would have concerned him so much that all thoughts of sleep would have fled had he been one to lower his guard but it was not his stepmother's words that had allowed him to sleep on his most vulnerable night. It had been the fact that his brother and sister-in-law had also stayed awake to watch his back.

As his transformation took place, he heard Hisana get down and reenter the house. Shippou and Mitsuaki were already awake and clambering for their "grandmother's" attention. He might believe her to be flighty and crazy upon occasion but she was great with the children. She had let Reiji monopolize her lap the very evening she arrived. It was an odd fact to find out since she had clearly messed up raising Azami.

"Inuyasha?"

"Good morning, koiishi. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, amazingly enough. It was nice not to have to worry about guarding you. I didn't realize your stepmother would go the distance for you. And Sesshoumaru and Azami have stayed at attention too. You know, it's funny, sometimes Hisana-keibo reminds me of Mama."

"They do seem to have a few similar traits, don't they? For one, neither is entirely sane." They were also stubborn but he didn't add that.

"Inuyasha!"

"Kagome, I love your mother, I always will but who in their right mind lets their daughter go time traveling with a half demon teenage boy without a word of complaint?"

Giggling at the thought, Kagome kissed the line of his jaw. "Now that you mention it, that was odd, wasn't it?"

"Keh, you think? I always thought she was Ofukuro's reincarnation."

"Maybe she is. Sometimes I think I hear her voice whispering to us in the well."

"Me too but you know that you'll see her again."

"I do," Kagome said, embracing her husband. "And it's all thanks to my very special husband and intelligent but arrogant brother-in-law."

"Keh."

Rising, they joined the rest of their family downstairs, all of whom were watching Miroku bow repeatedly to Azami. "Eh…"

"Is there some reason the bouzo's showering blessings on nee-san?"

"Sango did not suffer this morning," his stepmother answered.

"Oh, that's right! The tea she gave us to drink. I feel better too."

"Tea?" Hisana inquired before nodding. "Ah, yes, one of the many things the clan healer taught Azami. She taught your mother some things as well, if I'm not mistaken."

"Yeah, that cold remedy. Ofukuro passed it down to me."

"Nasty, but effective," the young miko said and left it at that. She'd long since learned what went into that brew.

"True, it is good to see that her recipes are not going to waste. Azami was a treasured pupil of the healer's. All of the elder's knowledge got passed to her.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, you are well?"

"Yes, thank you."

"All right, we've got things to do before the nobles get here. Kagome, you must not let on to anyone that you know the future. Ah, Kagome?"

"Huh? Yes, yes, I know. I still can't believe I'm going to meet a historical figure. Do you think Oda Nobunaga himself will be coming?"

The others felt like sweat dropping. Leaning towards her stepson, Hisana lowered her voice. "Does she not recall that _she_ is now a historical figure?"

"She forgets," Inuyasha said simply. He loved Kagome with a burning passion but he couldn't deny that she could be a ditz on occasion.

"Hm."

Azami smiled affectionately but didn't answer her sister-in-law's question. "If everyone is feeling well, then we must begin. The priest heading this way are likely to be wary of all the demons in this village so we must present ourselves the epitome of the nobility that we are."

"We are?" Inuyasha looked at his friends and family. Some lounged against buildings and tree roots. Most of the children played, not caring about what was going on. None of them could be called "noble."

"Of course, we are the royal pack of the Western Lands."

"Azami-sama, please excuse my confusion but pack refers to family."

"Yes, a family that is built not just on blood ties but on those of affection and trust as well. So we are all family, ne?"

Miroku whispered in Sango's ear. "She's very free with the definition of pack, isn't she?"

Sango tilted her head in acknowledgement of her husband's words. "That is how we became part of Inuyasha's pack. Trust and affection." She understood why Azami would cling to family, no matter how remote the connection every chance she got. Sango had lost her entire village and most of her family in the fight with Naraku. It made her all the more determined to cherish those she had left.

"Now, our first order of business should be to change into more formal clothes. Kohaku, Rin, I'm putting you in charge of keeping the children clean." The looks of horror would have been amusing if the situation weren't so serious.

"We are simple villagers, nee-san. We have no formal wear. Rin has always been dressed better than we are."

"I know, and believe me when I say I'd rather wear plainer clothing too but a show of aristocracy is needed. Foreseeing this, I took the liberty of having kimonos and robes made of youkai silk in appropriate colors and designs. We wish to be elegant yet understated. By no means do we want the nobles to think that we are better than they are."

"Ridiculous. You brought all those chests for _this_?"

"Of course. Their leader will have heard about the defeat of Naraku. I would not be surprised if whoever it is expects them to be awash in riches."

The humans and Inuyasha looked at her like she'd finally gone nuts. Sesshoumaru visibly sighed and turned away. Just in time to catch his nephew as he pounced. The pup grinned at his uncle. "You expect these pups to behave?"

"Only long enough to make their bows. You can do that, can't you, Mitsuaki?"

"Sure, Oba-san." The collected company muttered dire predictions under their breath but they let Azami have her illusions.

"Good! So, who wants to see what I brought?"

Sesshoumaru watched his mate with undisguised love and amusement. Flicking a claw gently down her cheek, he let her have her fun. Her current behavior was one that had enchanted him when they were young. Eyeing the group, he narrowed his gaze and ordered, "Go, do as she says. These humans _will_ respect my authority."

Inuyasha would have argued, just on basic principle, but instinct told him there was a reason Azami was being pushy. She knew something or at least suspected something that she either didn't want to share or had been ordered not to share. "New clothes?" Kagome asked dreamily from beside him. "Come on, Sango, I always wished I could have taken you to the future so we could shop at the mall." The half demon was heartily glad she hadn't had the opportunity. He didn't want to think about all the junk she would have convinced Sango was necessary.

"There will be a time, imouto," Sango reassured the younger woman with a smile.

* * *

Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kohaku soon found themselves standing in front of a large chest filled with clothes. Jaken was handing out robes and kimonos with a care assured by Sesshoumaru's stern gaze. "Must we?"

"Hn. Do not disappoint Father's memory."

"Only Father?"

"You care not for power, this I know. The humans that are coming do. We must not let them know how you relate to the common people. They must believe that because you defeated Naraku, you are strong in more than physical power."

"You defeated him too, aniki." Kagome had been the one to really destroy him but the men coming would never believe she had the power to do it by herself.

"Indeed, but that is expected of an inutaisho. The lords of the Western Lands are guardians of Japan. You are, despite past behavior, a lord. If only for now, act like it."

"All right. Sesshoumaru, do you think anyone from Kai will be among the nobles?"

"Doubtful, but it would be amusing to see the look on their faces should they meet the son of their most favored princess, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha pulled red robes much like his Fire Rat haori out of the chest. The crest of his father's clan was boldly embroidered on the back. "Aniki…"

"It was time," the taiyoukai answered without further embellishment. "Come," he commanded after his brother had changed.

Miroku changed but watched out of the corner of his eye as Sesshoumaru placed a simple plate of armor over Inuyasha's chest. While the closeness he shared with the half demon could not be replaced, the houshi was glad the two blood brothers could now interact peacefully. Kohaku stood looking at the three older men in a brand new slayer uniform. The leather was much like that of Sesshoumaru's boots while the sash was youkai silk. His weapon was secured there, as was his sword. Hiraikotsu was slung suspended against his back.

"Ready, Miroku-aniki?" The monk finished tying the last of his royal purple wrap around his robes.

"Yes, Kohaku. These are of fine quality, my humble thanks, Sesshoumaru."

"Thank Azami; she is the one that thought of everything."

"He's right, aniki. Clothes, weapons, medicine, you name it. I've never seen so much stuff."

"Women," Inuyasha huffed and the others nodded in companionable agreement.

"What fine creatures though." Masculine looks of appreciation drifted over three faces. Sesshoumaru might have agreed, at least where his mate was concerned, but he kept a straight face.

"Enough." Much to his brother's consternation, Sesshoumaru thrust a pair of boots into his face.

"Oh, hell no, Sesshoumaru." The footwear didn't disappear and Inuyasha caved after a few choice words.

The other two men said nothing as the half demon shoved his feet into the leather boots. Meanwhile Sesshoumaru pulled his hair up into a severe top knot. Inuyasha stared in awe at his elder sibling. "Damn, you look so like him, aniki…"

"Hn."

"We are ready. Shall we go check our beautiful brides?" Miroku took Inuyasha's arm and drew him out of the house. He knew seeing the Inutaisho in Sesshoumaru was difficult for the younger brother. For the elder too, if Sesshoumaru's expression was anything to go by.

"Indeed."

_

* * *

_

A/N: _**Kai**__ province is near __**Musashi**__. Yes, information is once again taken from Wikipedia. Even though the manga, anime, and movies don't say where Izayoi comes from, I had to figure it would have been nearby as her grave is shown to be at the lake in the third movie that isn't far from Kaede's village. Again, this is purely an author's supposition and making up of details to fit the story._


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Thank you, __**Taraah36**__, __**GoldenRose88**__, __**Esha Napoleon**__, __**xxdarienchibaloverxx**__, __**RiniTaisho**__, __**blackdame**__, __**ILoveInuyasha4Eva**__, and __**Puppylove7**__, for your reviews. And thank you to those that have put this or its author on your lists._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi.

_Father of the Bride_

_Ch. 15_

Azami was bustling between each of the other women adjusting a hem here or tugging the silk into a better fold there. "Is all this really necessary, Azami?" Sango worried, feeling like a cow in the fine material.

"Yes, Sango. The nobles will expect this. We do not want to give them any reason to think they could rule this land and its people. The villagers are not treated like servants or slaves. Many who are closely ruled by nobles are. I have no wish for these understanding people to lose their freedom. Do not be surprised if the nobles ignore your friends."

"Won't they think we're trying to be better than them?" Rin asked.

"Have you ever done so?"

"No, but some of the girls think I act like it because Papa gives me nice clothes."

"Who?" Displeasure clouded Hisana's eyes. "I shall punish those insolent pups." The demoness finished doing her granddaughter's hair.

"No! Please, Obaa-sama. They say mean things about everyone. Especially about Kagome-oba and Sango-oba. They don't understand that oji-sans love them to be free spirited and…and…"

"Opinionated?" Inuyasha offered, lounging against the door frame.

"Oji-san!"

"Keh. The villagers know we don't think we're better. They know we'll protect them from any threat. And right now, that bunch headed our way is seen that way."

"Oh."

"Inuyasha, you're wearing shoes!"

"Unwillingly and with great protest." The hanyou turned and left the women to follow.

By midday the members of the Western Lands "pack" were dressed and enjoying a light meal when outriders appeared over the first hill. A field hand came baring the news, yelling for the four warriors that protected his home. In the center of the village Lady Kaede was conversing with a messenger. Seeing Inuyasha and Kagome, she hailed them discreetly. "Ye wish to speak to the land owner of these parts. May I present Lord Inuyasha and his wife Lady Kagome?" If the royal messenger was surprised by a hanyou and his human wife, he hid it well.

"My lord, my lady. Hachisuka-sama wishes to meet you."

"We don't want trouble."

"No, sir! He wishes to know about the land and the people who tend it."

"We would be honored." Kagome bowed, surprising the stranger with her politeness.

Kirara appeared at her side, bow and quiver present. "A demon!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes his eyes while the man's back was turned.

"You shouldn't be surprised. There are a lot of demons here right now. No harm will come to you so long as you don't attack."

"Yes, Inuyasha-sama."

"Kagome, get on Kirara. We'll ride her to the noble."

"Right."

The messenger mounted his horse and led the trio to his master. Hachisuka sat tall in his saddle, an army of guards surrounding him. Kagome knew the name, Hachisuka Koroku, as he had been one of the ones to help Oda Nobunaga achieve his unification but he wasn't as she'd imagined. Of course, any existing images of the man had been when he was older.

"Hachisuka-sama, I have done as you requested. May I present Lord Inuyasha and his wife?" If Kagome was irritated at not being introduced properly, she didn't show it. Sango and Kaede had schooled her about how she would be viewed once married to Inuyasha.

"Lord Inuyasha, is it? Are you not a half demon? What have you done to deserve such a title?"

"My father was the Inutaisho of the Western Lands until the day I was born. My brother is the current ruler, along with his mate. My mother was the Lady Izayoi of Kai. It is my right by birth.

"That," he said, with a fanged smirk that had many backing away. "And I defeated the evil hanyou Naraku over seven years ago with my pack."

"Was he not after the fabled Shikon Jewel?"

"That was no fairy tale. My pack and I went through hell because of that cursed jewel."

Kagome shuddered at the mere mention of what the ordeal had been like. "Your wife is dressed as a miko and in fine silk."

"Kagome _is_ a priestess. The silk is youkai silk, worn only by youkai nobility and their packs."

"Surely you do not profess to still have powers, Lady Kagome."

"I do, Hachisuka-sama. My mentor believes it is the pureness of my heart that has allowed me to retain them even after marrying Inuyasha."

Hachisuka narrowed his eyes and motioned to the nearest priest. The Shinto priest looked at her from all angles, despite the glares he received from the couple. "Do you also claim to be the Miko no Shikon?"

"Yes, I was. The jewel was inside my body until a centipede demon bit my side open. I was charged by Lady Kaede, sister to Lady Kikyo to protect it. A few days later my arrow shattered it while I rescued a boy. Along with Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara I gathered the shards."

"I know not these names."

"Doesn't surprise me. We tried not to draw attention to ourselves. More demons than humans know who we are." Inuyasha drew Kagome into his side.

"I must ask that you prove it, Lady Kagome." The priest motioned to one of his colleagues. A child was imprisoned by sutra covered ropes. "Purify the youkai."

Inuyasha recognized the scent of the child before Kagome saw who it was. "What have you done to her?" he demanded.

"This youkai was caught trying to steal our meal last evening."

Kagome gasped in horror and began pulling the sutras off. Their power was no match for the angry miko. "Souten, Souten!" The young thunder demon opened tired eyes. She had been badly beaten.

"Kagome-neesan?"

"Shh, everything will be fine."

"I'm sorry, nee-san. I was so hungry." Inuyasha placed a clawed hand on Souten's head and smoothed her disheveled hair. He cut through the thick ropes.

"I'm ashamed of you, Shinto priest. Whatever crime she committed has been more than punished for. I will not purify a lonely, hungry orphan." Kagome sat the child gently on Kirara's back before facing the baffled priest.

"I don't understand."

"Of course you don't. Just because she's a demon doesn't mean she's evil. Souten is the last of her kind here in Musashi. Her brothers were among the first to use Shikon shards for evil. Inuyasha was forced to kill them. That left Souten all alone. Except for her pet dragon. Where is the little trouble maker?"

Hachisuka watched all that happened with a slight smile. "It is as she has said. This is the kind hearted miko who treats everyone with respect—youkai and human alike." He nodded as if coming to some sort of agreement in his head. "Stories abound concerning your equal treatment. They say you even raise youkai as your own."

"Of course, I have two sons with youkai blood. My eldest Shippou, who is a full fox demon and my son Mitsuaki, who is my son by birth." The priests were muttering angrily amongst themselves. Kagome had removed the seals as if they weren't spiritually charged ofuda. One look from Hachisuka silenced their discontent.

"Are we done here? I want to get my wife out of the heat. We've prepared a place for all the nobles. The rest will have to stay in the fields outside the village. This is a small village and I won't have its people forced out of their homes, not even for a night."

"Very well," Hachisuka agreed. "Most that started out with me have returned to Kyoto. The shogun has called them back and only a small contingent journey on to Edo." He watched the couple mount the nekomata and fly away with the youkai child.

"My lord…" one priest protested.

"Enough, Matsu. You know the legend of the Shikon no Tama, and of the Inutaisho of the Western Lands. If this half demon and his elder brother are anywhere near as powerful, my army could not stand against them. It is better to have them on our side. They could be useful."

"I understand, my lord."

* * *

Souten was immediately ushered into Kaede's hut, the elderly priestess and Hisana fussing over her. Shippou hovered outside, anxious for his friend. It seemed that Souten's pet dragon had located the young kitsune just as Inuyasha and Kagome was returning.

Presently, Kagome was drinking cool water from the river with Sango. The demon slayer shifted uncomfortably in her fancy kimono. She had been equally discontent during her friends' clan wedding. Azami stood nearby, Sesshoumaru guarding the three women while Miroku directed a few villagers to help settle the nobles into the pavilion.

Sometime later, Hisana came out of the hut, carrying a sleeping Souten. Shippou hopped onto her shoulder, and gazed down at his friend. "Will she be all right, Obaa-sama?"

"Yes, little fox. A good sleep and a hearty meal should do the trick."

"Oh, good."

"Why don't we go lay her down in your room?" The duo took the child back to Inuyasha's house.

Sesshoumaru watched Hachisuka and Inuyasha out of the corner of his eye. So far the human had not insulted his otouto in any way. Whispers from other nobles did, however, and he wished he was free to slaughter the lot of them. Azami seemed to agree because she glared briefly at one group of women. When they noticed her, they were quick to quiet down. A smile of amusement flitted across her face as one noble lady swanned over to the villager and demanded a room of her own.

"Kagome, Sango, come. This is why we are dressed we are." Head held high, she led the ladies to the villager's side.

"Lady Kagome, Lady Sango, this hime wishes a room of her own. I tried to explain that we do not have an inn."

"That is quite unfortunate, good sir. I'm sure Hime-san would not mind sharing the space that is available, considering it is just for one night."

"That's Hime-_sama_, you youkai wh—"

"Don't finish that sentence, child. My rank is far above that of yours. Not to mention I have been alive longer than your family has been titled." Eyes blazed, warning the young princess of her faux pas.

"Why you! I'll have your head. All I have to do is tell my father."

"Your father has not the power to try. Not even Hachisuka's army has enough power to do so. It is the Lady Azami Taisho of the Western Lands that you are threatening."

"Western Lands?" The term obviously frightened the young woman. Like many nobles, she had heard of Sesshoumaru's reputation.

"Yes."

"My apologies, my lady." The princess scuttled away without further protest.

"And I thought princesses were meek creatures in the Feudal Era."

"They grow them opinionated in Kai. You shouldn't have any more problems. If so, merely act as I have. You are technically of a higher rank than any hime here."

"Are demon nobles really seen as higher than humans?" The demon slayer in Sango wanted to know more.

"Despite the hatred between the two races, yes. It is because taiyoukai live so long. One demon could rule his or her clan long after a human has lost his dynasty several times over. In this age of war, it is quite common for land to pass to several people while the same youkai live on unchallenged."

"Like Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's father?"

"Yes. Many centuries ago, about the time that the legendary Horai Island was placed behind the time barrier, the Inutaisho was given the sacred duty to protect Japan from invading forces. He was about otouto's age and his father had just died.

"Through several centuries between then and when Sesshoumaru was born, he fought many youkai who sought to control Japan for themselves. By the time my mother-in-law gifted him with his heir, the lands around his domain had changed hands at least a dozen times.

"Noble houses and clans are well aware that the Inuyoukai are guardians of their land. The Western Lands are small compared to some provinces but Sesshoumaru has always traveled in an effort to grow stronger and carry on the duty passed to him."

"You know so much Azami-neesan."

"That is merely because I was tutored along with my mate." Laughter entered her eyes as the demon lord approached. "Someone had to make him sit still for lessons."

"Nii-san didn't like learning?" Kagome eyed her brother-in-law. "You know so much, nii-san. I would have thought you'd like studying."

"Oh, he did. The art of war and swords. But learning texts, not so much. And it's a shame too. He wrote me some beautiful haikus."

Seeing that his mate was teasing, Sesshoumaru growled a reprimand lowly. Azami bowed her head submissively, mischief still in her eyes. Some things should remain private.

"Wow, the closet romantic thing runs in the family. Inuyasha did that after I had Mitsuaki." The demon lord ignored the giggling of the three women as he led them back to the river bank. What was keeping his brother and the monk? Surely it was not that difficult getting less than a hundred people situated.

Inuyasha waited for him, along with Hachisuka. Miroku positioned his staff so that he could give an arm to Sango and to Kagome. "The pups have made their bows and are waiting for you at home, Kagome, Sango. Miroku's going to take you back. It's going to get hot."

"Thank you. Hachisuka-sama, I hope you will excuse us." Sango bowed as low as she could. He nodded a dismissal and the younger women left.

Azami stood by Sesshoumaru's side, waiting to be acknowledged. "This is my elder brother, Sesshoumaru and his mate Azami. They are the Lord and Lady of the Western Lands. You met his mother, Lady Hisana Taisho, a moment ago."

"Indeed."

Hachisuka, although in no way having claimed spiritual powers, could feel the power radiating off the couple in front of him. The two swords at the demon lord's waist were enchanted without doubt. That the woman had a sword at her hip surprised him. As did the fur pelt around their shoulders.

"Human Lord Hachisuka."

"Yes. Is there a reason you do not pay proper respect, Lord Sesshoumaru? I am a high ranking official."

"Lord Hachisuka, you are human, my mate is not. Technically he is of a higher rank than you. By virtue of longevity if nothing else." Azami placed a quelling hand on Sesshoumaru's arm.

"You speak freely for a woman." As soon as he said it, the lord wished he could withdraw his statement. Azami's aura flared visibly with her anger.

"She does, as is her right. I have no intention of killing you, human. _That_ is proper respect." Inuyasha could feel sweat gathering on his forehead. His brother was going to make enemies fast if he kept this up. "Aniki…"

"I see," Hachisuka said, wanting peace quickly. "Your culture views a woman's place differently."

"Hn, she knows her place. And her duties. They are not so very different."

"Sesshoumaru, please, forgive him. He means that while I do have to behave similar to human noblewomen, the relationship between mates is more equal than that of human husbands and wives. Thus I am able to freely express my opinion because you value what I think."

"Demons are very protective of their mates, I'm told."

"Yes, taiyoukai are at any rate. The low level demons do not really care. Any perceived insult is dealt with harshly. There are two basic types of youkai. Animal and elemental. The demon child your priests accosted is an elemental. Demons such as my husband are animal. Such types come with the instincts of whatever animal they can take the form of. Dog demons are therefore very loyal and protective. One could even say that they are guardians of this fine country."

Hachisuka knew what Azami was talking about. She was making it very clear that if he wanted to count them as allies, he had better not make them angry. Or make any of their friends and family angry.

"Understood," he demurred and was rewarded with a kind smile.

"Cousin!" A young samurai drew alongside Hachisuka, panting. "I have met the most beautiful girl. I will marry her."

"Finally?" the lord asked in surprised relief only belatedly remembering his audience.

"Her eyes are the richest brown, her hair so dark it's almost black. Her cheeks are rosy and her smile…" The stranger sighed gustily. "Is heaven. Such a treasure and she was buried here in this small, quaint village. She must be the daughter of a great lord for she has a demon slayer for a guard."

Azami clamped one hand on Sesshoumaru's sword arm and raised a fan to hide what she was about to say with the other. "Be nice, Sesshou, I don't think that child is all right in the head."

"The young hime you speak of, what color kimono does she wear?"

"Orange, in a flowered pattern. Do you know her, good lady? Ah, by your beauty you must be her elder sister."

"No, but I do claim a relationship." Rin came up to them then and bowed deeply.

"Otou-sama, Okaa-sama." Kohaku stopped beside her and bowed as well.

"Your daughter? I see time has been kind to you, my lady." Hachisuka closed his eyes in despair for his cousin. The demon slayer was clearly the princess' betrothed.

"Papa," Rin whispered, employing her fan as her mother had, "That man isn't all there in the head."

"Indeed." It would be a kindness to put him out of his misery but Sesshoumaru hesitated to strike. It was bad form to harm the mentally unstable.

"Hime-sama, I beg an audience with you. Please, will you accept my hand in marriage? I will shower you with gifts, heap upon you servants so you never have to do a moment's work. You shall live in a fine mansion away from peasants and demons."

"Sounds boring," Rin murmured to her fiancé. "Samurai-san, I cannot marry you. You have not dueled with Otou-sama and I am already betrothed."

"Betrothed? To whom?"

"To me," Kohaku stated proudly.

"My heart is broken," the samurai cried, clutching his chest and stepping backwards.

"Jin, watch out for the river," his cousin finished on a sigh. "My uncle's boy," he explained to the disbelieving stares. They watched as Jin floated downstream a bit before being hauled out.

"Reminds me of someone," Inuyasha commented off handedly.

"He means well but he's a little short on brains. He thinks every woman is beautiful and will marry him because of his promises. The sad thing is he could give them riches but never affection. His attention just can't stay on one woman."

Since human nobles were known to have concubines as well as wives, this did not truly surprise the Taishos. Hachisuka's opinion of the matter did though. "Hn, he is not fit for a daughter of mine."

"You have more than one?"

"Not yet, Hachisuka-sama." Azami smiled happily. "The day will come. Sesshoumaru is very careful about who his children marry. I do not think he could handle more than one daughter of marriageable age at a time. The father of the bride position wears on his good humor."

"Good humor?" Inuyasha blinked in surprise.

"Otou-sama, am I causing you trouble?"

"Ridiculous, you cause Jaken trouble. That amuses me."

"Speaking of the imp, will you go see where he is? I have a job for him."

"Yes, Okaa-sama!" the two teens left, both glad to be away.

'If you no longer need me, Sesshoumaru, I will take my leave." Azami bowed to the three men and left her mate's side.

"Gentlemen, if you would be so kind, I would like to hear the full story about Naraku and the Shikon no Tama."

"Sure, as soon as the monk arrives. He'll return once Azami's safe inside."

"Of course."

Sesshoumaru paid no attention to his brother and the lord. He was busy tracking Azami as she went back to the house. He knew the many layered kimono was too heavy for her to wear in the hot temperatures for more than a couple of hours. His mate would retire to their room and discard all but a couple of layers and her shift.

"Hey, aniki, focus for a minute." Inuyasha grinned, letting his big brother know he knew what was going on in the elder's head. Miroku appeared shortly after that and the three began the story as they knew it, each filling in parts unknown or forgotten by the others.

_

* * *

_

A/N: Historical Note— Wikipedia as source of information.

_**Hachisuka Koroku**__, 1526- July 8, 1586. Also known as Hachisuka Masakatsu, was instrumental in the early victories of Oda Nobunaga and then served as a retainer for Toyotomi Hideyoshi._


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Thanks to __**Puppylove7**__, __**Esha Napoleon**__, __**xxdarienchibaloverxx**__, __**impulse960**__, __**Taraah36**__, and __**ILoveInuyasha4Eva**__, for their reviews. And thank you to anyone who added this or its author to their lists._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_Father of the Bride_

_Ch. 16_

Evening drew to a close and the pack of the Western Lands settled on the lush grass outside their homes. It was still too hot to go inside and sleep. Kaede was the only elder not present. Currently she was conferring with the Shinto priests in the shrine.

Hachisuka had just left after eating dinner with them as courtesy dictated. Now the large extended family was enjoying a peaceful time reminiscing. Or rather not so peaceful as the case was when it came to stories about the brothers. "I despaired greatly, you know, Rin-chan. Fight, fight, fight, that's all they did. I often wished to use the Mediou Seki to bring His _Highness_ back just to kill him myself." Inuyasha wondered how much longer his stepmother was going to pretend she'd even given a crap about him back then.

"His Highness?"

"Father Inu," Azami offered in explanation. The demoness had often called the Inutaisho that when she was annoyed.

"Why?"

"He knew they'd fight like that and he didn't bother to tell me. Just like a man."

"Hn, Father…oomph." Sesshoumaru found three hands over his mouth. Narrowing his eyes, he focused on his brother.

"Just stay quiet, don't argue." Sesshoumaru might not have liked learning out of a scroll but he was by no means slow. There was obviously a potential backlash if he expressed his thought.

"Really?"

"Yes," Hisana assured, enjoying her granddaughter's undivided attention. "He showed up one day with the medallion and said, 'Hisana-chan, keep this safe. The boys will need it one day to make Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga work properly.' After a long lecture about adding 'chan' to my name, I agreed. What else could I do?" If his father had ever addressed the demoness like that, Inuyasha would eat rabbit for the rest of Kagome's pregnancy without complaint.

"Wow, I wish I could have met him. I mean, really have met him, not just his spirit or whatever that really was when Papa and Inuyasha-oji beat that evil sword." Several voices agreed.

"I want more stories," Mitsuaki cried from his perch on the well. "About battles, didn't you fight anyone but that Naraku dude?"

"Sure," his mother replied wondering where he had heard that twentieth century slang. "Let's see, there was Yura of the Hair; she'd put her soul into a comb. Then there was a fake water god, a toad demon, a salamander demon that had possessed an entire village of women, and more. We fought a lot of people during that time, huh?"

"Not to mention moth demons and other assorted evil entities," Sango added.

"Tell us about the demon food, Mama."

"The dried up food demons?" Kagome asked, red faced.

"Yeah! Remember, you took them to school."

"Do tell, imouto," Sesshoumaru urged, a smirk appearing at his sister-in-law's embarrassment.

"Sesshou," his mate scolded softly. It was a fine time for his decidedly odd sense of humor to rear its head. Azami sat nestled in his embrace like the other young women were in their husbands'. After years of being close friends and neighbors, they had no qualms about openly showing affection for their wives in front of each other. The elder inu brother didn't seem to mind emulating their behavior despite the lack of decorum.

Not that Azami was complaining. There had been numerous times in the past when the only thing that she'd wanted to do was curl up next to Sesshoumaru and snuggle. Sometimes for warmth but mostly for comfort. Horrible premonitions and terrifying nightmares had often sent her wandering the castle in the middle of the night just to be near him. At least before his complete disregard for her feelings began. The Inutaisho had found her many times gazing out at the night towards Sesshoumaru's quarters. Sympathetically he had led her back to her bedchamber and had sat with her until she had slept once more.

Azami was surprised out of her thoughts by Sesshoumaru's nose touching her neck. "Sesshou?"

"Prepare our chamber."

"You're ready to retire for the night?"

"Yes," he said although it was more for her benefit than his. He wasn't tired. Azami rose with Sesshoumaru's help.

"Rin, I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, Okaa-sama." The two women hugged and the lady went inside.

Several knowing stares followed her progress before turning their attention on the demon lord. "It is so nice to see you doing your duty, my son." Hisana grinned widely when the taiyoukai snarled at her.

"Papa, are you really tired? Is that why you wanted Okaa-sama to get your room ready? You do seem a bit grumpy, Papa." The arrested expression that came over Sesshoumaru's face was priceless. Every remaining adult sat poised, waiting for his response.

"Come on, Rin, I'll see you back to Lady Kaede's." Kohaku practically dragged his betrothed away.

Immediately, much to the children's confusion, those left began laughing. "I really wish I could capture that look, nii-san."

"The one time I wish you could bring one of those camera things here, Kagome." Inuyasha's mirth rang out over the clearing. This prodded his elder brother into attacking. The inu siblings rolled each other in a mock battle. In between Inuyasha's chuckles and Sesshoumaru's growls of "disrespectful pup," they sparred without true anger.

"Sesshoumaru, can you help me with my obi? I think you tied it too tight." Azami had poked her head out the door and was currently staring at the spectacle her mate and brother-in-law had made of themselves.

"As my mate needs," Sesshoumaru ignored the snickering from his brother and the houshi. As dignified as possible under the circumstances, the demon lord went to help his bride.

* * *

Shippou had watched the entire scene from the edge of the roof of Miroku and Sango's. With one last flourish of his brush, he chuckled. "Shippou, time for bed."

"Not yet, please, Kagome." As a bribe, he held out the portrait he'd completed quickly of Sesshoumaru's reaction to Rin's "grumpy" comment.

"Excellent work, but it's not going to bribe me, off you go." Kagome waved the scroll gently to dry it.

"But I never have a bed time when I train."

"That's because I'm not there to tuck you in and tell you how very much I love you."

The fox kit ceased arguing. Kagome played the guilt card very well and that statement was usually the prelude. "Yes, Mama." He rarely called her anything but "Kagome" but calling her "Mama" let her know he was giving in.

"Go on, I'll tuck you in once I round up your brother."

"Inuyasha's got him."

"Good, then I don't have to wait." Smiling, the gentle miko scooped up the fox child from the where he'd dropped to the ground. Despite Inuyasha's protests, she hugged him all the way into the house. He really didn't weigh that much.

* * *

The Lord and Lady of the Western Lands were lying quiet in their bedding as they listened to Kagome and Inuyasha put their children to bed. Childish giggles made Azami smile. "Anata, tell me again how an inuyoukai knows his mate is with child."

"I will smell the new life in you first. Then I will hear its heartbeat. Later, I will be able to smell its gender and feel its _youki_."

"Really?"

"Shall I demonstrate?"

"Pervert."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Thank you to the following for their reviews, _**mrsharrypotter**__, __**Esha Napoleon**__, __**Taraah36**__, __**xxdarienchibaloverxx**__, __**impulse960**__ and __**ILoveInuyasha4Eva**__. Sorry this took so long coming out; I had a plot bunny to take care of in the form of my newest one shot._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_Father of the Bride_

_Ch. 17_

Inuyasha wasn't surprised to find his elder brother watching the sunrise the following morning. Sesshoumaru sat perched on the roof overlooking the clearing. "Aniki."

"She is with child." It didn't take a genius to figure out who the demon lord meant.

"Yeah, that happens when you Mate." Although the half demon had been trying to lighten the mood, his effort fell flat.

"Fool! My enemies will be after her now." Sesshoumaru's eyes flickered red briefly.

"Calm down; don't you think I went through the same thing? As happy as I was when Kagome was carrying Mitsuaki, I was scared to death too. I imagined all kinds of horrible things happening to her. The thing was, I was so worried about the danger she could be in, that I almost missed out on how happy she was. And she knew I was afraid even though I didn't tell her. I bet nee-san knows too. Besides, how many enemies could you possibly have left?"

"Everyone at the castle, it is full of demons who would wish to end our pup's life."

"So get rid of them. I don't know why you would let people who aren't loyal near you."

"If I may, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Myoga?" The flea demon perched himself on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Go on."

"Your brother is simply applying the strategy of 'keeping your friends close, and your enemies closer.' Is that not so?" the old demon asked.

"It is."

"Master Inuyasha is also correct, Lord Sesshoumaru. It would be wise to inform her ladyship of your concerns. She is powerful in her own way and those at court will fear her once they realize her memories are returning. Lady Azami cannot protect herself fully if she is not aware of the danger."

"Keh, she could always borrow Myoga, aniki. He's great for sensing danger."

Sesshoumaru snorted in disgust at his father's old servant. The flea was a coward. At the merest sign of danger, he fled. "There is no need."

"No need for what?" Kagome stuck he head out the window of the bedroom she shared with her husband to gaze up at him. "Is there a reason you two are up there at sunrise?"

"Hn."

"Nee-san's pupped."

"Inuyasha!"

"What? You asked." Noticing his brother's flinch, the younger dog demon narrowed his eyes. "You did tell her, didn't you?"

"She knows."

"I know what?" Azami, on Kirara's back hovering in the air on the opposite side of the house from Kagome.

"You should not be off the ground." Sesshoumaru glared at the nekomata. She merely blinked at him in false complacency.

"Pfft, I haven't fallen off a flying demon in at least a hundred years." This time it was Kirara who glared at her. "Have I?"

Azami ended up on the ground, surrounded by her family, for an answer. "I am with child, is that what you mean? I supposed I was when you walked with me to my prayers. You have never gone with me before." Sliding off Kirara's back, Azami embraced her mate.

"Azami, you will take care while carrying my heir."

"Or your daughter. There's really no way to know if Yuki is our first born or not."

"You will give me a son. Yukitenshi will need to be watched by an elder sibling."

"He does know that it's a fifty-fifty craps shoot, right?" Kagome asked her husband.

"Nope."

"Would it really matter, the gender of our first child? Of any child of ours for that matter?"

"No," Sesshoumaru reluctantly admitted.

"Good, because I cannot choose the gender of our children. That is left to the divine being or beings that created us." Placated by Sesshoumaru's answer, Azami returned to dress for the day. Kagome gave her brother-in-law a hard look before doing the same.

"You dodged that one nicely. Any more bright ideas?"

"Hn."

"I'll let you in on a little knowledge of the future. A pup's gender is solely determined by what genes are passed on to it by its father. And we can't simply choose, it's all a matter of chance. Or as Azami said, divine choice."

"I understand. That is why imouto said it was a fifty-fifty craps shoot."

"Yeah, she's got to start remembering your hearing is even better than mine."

"What is a craps shoot?"

"Beats me, Kagome never did explain that one."

"Kagome said craps is a game of chance that people bet money on." Sango gave the dog demons an indulgent look. She understood a lot more of Kagome's modern sayings. The slayer had heard the conversation on her morning trip outdoors.

"Ridiculous, humans are easily led astray. Games of chance are not worthy of money."

"Mm, I heard Kagome and Azami-sama. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, my mate is with child. There is no need for concern, slayer."

"Sure, Sesshoumaru, that's why your eyes are flickering red." Satisfied with the taiyoukai's start of surprise, Sango entered her friends' home to get the whole story.

"Insolent…" With a restrained sigh, Sesshoumaru let the matter drop. "Tell me the humans are leaving today."

"They should be; there's nothing to keep them here. I don't expect they'll be rising for another hour or so though. Nobles aren't exactly rise with the sun types."

"Lazy creatures."

"Mm." Inuyasha looked longingly at his home.

"Inuyasha."

"Yes, nii-san?"

"They _will_ leave today."

"Sure, if you say so. We got other visitors coming though."

"Kindly do not remind this Sesshoumaru."

"Just give Azami free rein to plan the celebration, your money bag, and stay out of her way."

Azami came swirling out of the house in froth of kimono layers, her eyes bright with anticipation. "So much to do." Giving her brother-in-law a hug, she advanced on her mate. A noise behind them brought her up short and she composed her face into a calm and serene mask. "Lord Hachisuka," she greeted as she bowed.

The lord nodded politely her way even as he kept his eyes on the brothers. The two inuyoukai had been surprisingly tolerant of the court's presence. He was not fooled by any means though. It would take very little to anger them if they perceived an insult. Especially the elder brother. "Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Inuyasha."

"Hachisuka. I trust you will be leaving today." The human lord nodded even as he hesitated to verbally confirm the statement. His welcome had clearly run out.

"As soon as everyone is ready. Before midday surely. Even now my army prepares to leave. I wanted to thank you personally for your welcome. Your hospitality will be remembered."

"Oh, joy," Inuyasha muttered under his breath. Azami jabbed him with her folded fan behind the cover of long sleeves.

"On behalf of the Western Lands, you are welcome." Sesshoumaru gave his brother a warning glance.

Satisfied, Hachisuka turned to leave. Kagome came out followed by Sango and the children. The lord turned back and gave an elegant bow before leaving quickly to get away from the kids. He was never very good with them.

Inuyasha…sit." Sesshoumaru casually reached out and drew Azami out of the way of Inuyasha's descent.

"What was that for, wench?"

"Ooh, Papa called Mama _wench_."

"You said something rude, didn't you?"

"Like that's anything new," Shippou interjected only to have his adoptive mother turn her glare on him.

Azami knelt and examined the kotodama rosary. "Kagome, how does this work exactly?"

"Lady Kaede placed a spell on it using her powers. When I say a predetermined word, it forces Inuyasha to the ground. It's saved his life a time or two."

"Hmm, yes, I remember you using this the other day. Sesshoumaru, do you think…?"

"I know not, koneko. We can seal the pup's blood with a sword first if we must." The demon briefly embraced his lady. "You had things to do?"

"Oh! Oh, yes. Can I have your money bag? We'll begin ordering food today. If there is not enough, we'll have time to gather more. Time and money will be saved because most of Rin's guests will not eat cooked meat."

An elegant brow lifted at the persuasive argument. "Indeed."

"Worry not, Azami, if he doesn't provide you with enough funds, I have sufficient money." Hisana smiled knowingly at her son.

"Be careful, koneko." Handing over his bag, he placed it gently into her hands. "Avoid the humans as much as possible."

"As you wish, Sesshoumaru." The Lady of the West smiled and went with her mother-in-law.

"Koneko?" the others asked. Sesshoumaru only smiled secretly and had his family wondering if he'd lost a marble or two somewhere along the way.

* * *

Azami and Hisana spent most of the morning arranging Rin and Kohaku's wedding feast. Afterwards they met with Kaede and the betrothed couple to discuss the ceremony. By the time the plans had been formalized, it was well after midday. Returning to the clearing, the pack of the West noticed many of the humans still milling around. Hisana's sharp ears caught many ladies complaining about how tired they were and how they wanted to spend another night in the village. Frowning darkly, the dowager approached one of Hachisuka's guards.

"We were informed that you would be leaving today."

"Yes, my lady. We are trying." The young samurai glanced pointedly at one uncooperative lady. "A messenger came from the shogun telling us to return to Kyoto. It seems that we will not be moving the capital at this time."

"I see. Inform those that wish to stay that very soon this village will be overrun by demons."

"Very soon?" the guard asked hopefully.

"Very soon," Hisana affirmed and watched with some amusement as the young man spread the word.

Azami didn't think she'd ever seen such a fast mass exodus as she did now. Before another hour had passed, the court was gone. "You still amaze me, sometimes. I never know what you're going to do next."

"Thank you," the elder lady said.

Sesshoumaru was waiting for them when they returned. He bundled them into Inuyasha and Kagome's where the female half of his pack lounged. Sango, Kagome and Sango's girls were fanning themselves in an attempt to stay cool. Rin had stayed with Kaede but the once orphan had never been affected much by the heat.

"You should rest." Azami nodded but didn't say what she thought. Now that she carried his child, Sesshoumaru would hover close and see to it that she rested often. Even if she didn't need to.

The noblewoman welcomed the opportunity to reduce the number of layers she was wearing however. "Anata, please assist." Once alone, Azami disrobed quickly. "Where are the others?"

"The monk and my brother took the boys to the river."

"Are you going to join them?"

"Why?"

"I figured you might become bored watching a group of women sew."

"Someone must remain to protect the women and unborn pups. Otouto is close to see to Rin if need be."

Azami smiled brightly at her mate. "I'm so happy, Sesshoumaru. You've taken to being a pack member so well. Inuyoukai were not meant to be solitary beings. Neither were humans. Maybe that's why the two races were always attracted to one another."

"Hn, ridiculous. Join the others if you must." The demon lord watched his lady laugh and rejoin the others of their pack. Settling on the roof, he allowed his other senses to take over while he rested his eyes.

A sense of wellbeing over took him, allowing Sesshoumaru to recognize the validity of Azami's words. Inuyoukai did tend to gravitate towards human settlements. Those not part of a pack or clan often tried to live among humans.

Several stories filled his library of dog demons who had become protectors of villages. Loyalties had been torn when other inuyoukai came to mate or "rescue" the protectors. Hardly any story ended well. Perhaps that was why there were so few inu taiyoukai. And those that did exist mostly resided with his mother. Others, like him had or did roam alone the wilderness.

"What are you doing, Oji-sama?"

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes to gaze down at the twins on the ground. Each girl stood in miniature slayer outfits. "Enjoying the day. Should you not be inside?"

"Mama said our sewing lesson was over. Can we practice catching a demon with you, Oji-sama? Inuyasha-oji says you can fly."

"I can. There is no harm. Call your cats."

A light breeze had blown up, cooling the late afternoon day. The sun's lowering had shifted shadows onto the clearing. "Thank you."

"We shall see if you thank me after this lesson, little slayers." Both girls giggled. Sesshoumaru waited only until they were mounted before launching off of the roof.

In order to assess their skill, Sesshoumaru restricted himself to the clearing. Once he had established that, the demon lord led them around the village. No one raised protests or angry shouts as the group weaved through huts and storage sheds. The villagers were used to games like these that taught demon slaying skills to children who wished to learn.

Sensing that their energy was flagging, Sesshoumaru made one last dash to the river. Careful about his timing, the taiyoukai was able to ensure they got dunked not three feet from their brothers. "Oji-sama, that wasn't fair!"

"Enough, little slayers. You are tired and not. Once you have trained your cats not to let you fall in the water, we will try again."

"He is right, Amami," her father scolded gently from the river bank when one of the twins would have protested. "Kirara often went into the water with your mother on her back. The kittens must learn the same. Now wash up, it must be time for dinner."

Inuyasha watched his brother solemnly under a tree by the water's edge. There was something about the elder brother that made little girls trust him easily. "Otouto, you are too quiet."

"Thinking. You're really good with children, nii-san, you know that? Girls especially."

"Does that surprise you?"

"Kind of."

"I learn from my mistakes. Children must be taught properly or they do not learn. Not all can learn the same way."

Inuyasha frowned momentarily. "I see."

"Good."

"I still don't get why girls flock to you."

"They believe my pelt to be 'cute' or some such nonsense. Imouto says your ears had a similar effect on her."

"Keh! Did I ever tell you about the first time Kagome saw them? She had the audacity to rub them. Still can't see the attraction." The younger brother lifted his sons into his arms as they came to him.

Shippou perched on his head while Mitsuaki rested on one hip, Inuyasha's arm supporting his weight. "So runt, can you smell what's for dinner?"

"Sure, I can, but can Mitsuaki? My nose is working just fine. Otouto got a bunch of river water up his."

"That's cause you dunked my head under without telling me first."

"We were playing. You gotta expect it."

"This is sounding awfully familiar," Inuyasha mused quietly.

"Yes, I believe I did it to you shortly before Mitsuaki was born."

"Cool!"

"Shippou," Inuyasha warned.

"Kagome-okaasan!" the kit complained once he caught sight of his adoptive mother.

"Nothing's wrong, Shippou." Kagome smiled at her sons lovingly.

"How do you know?"

"The same way all mothers know—instinct." Three female gazes watched the kitsune child go into the house with a pout.

"Instinct," Inuyasha snorted. "He'll figure it out one of these days. Is dinner ready?"

"Mm-hmm. We have some guests."

"Wimpy wolf and entourage. Great, who's next, Rouyakan?"

"Lord Inuyasha, you called for me?" The lumbering giant came out of the forest hesitantly. He had smelled both brothers and was uneasy in their combined presence.

"Huh? No, you're fine. Did you come for Rin's wedding?"

"Yes, my lord. I am humbled to be included, my lord." He bowed to Sesshoumaru who only blinked at the demon.

"It is Rin's choice."

"Otou-sama, come see what Ayame-san brought me." Rin appeared at his side to tug him forward. "Thank you for coming, Rouyakan-san."

"Rin-hime, it is my honor."

Azami met Sesshoumaru's gaze and offered an encouraging smile. "Let the festivities begin."


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: Thank you, __**impulse960**__, __**Esha Napoleon**__, and __**Taraah36**__, for your reviews of the last chapter. And thank you to whomever added this or its author to their lists. It might be advisable to have tissues on hand. There's fluff galore here, as well as tears for some of the characters._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_Father of the Bride_

_Ch. 18_

Demons mixed with villagers, most giving a helping hand when asked. The harmony Rin had brought to both races made Azami hope for the future. Maybe the world would be at peace one day. Presently the Lady of the Western Lands stood watching the preparations for the wedding come together. Rin would be married in the morning.

"Azami-sama, is everything all right?" The noblewoman glanced over at the wolf demoness next to her.

"Yes, Ayame-san. I was just thinking. I cannot take credit for how Rin turned out."

"You wish you could."

"Yes; how are you feeling? I am sorry you had to travel so soon after giving birth."

"Excellent. I'm happy to be here."

"The flowers are gorgeous."

"I hope Rin likes them."

"Oh, indeed, there's no doubt about that."

"Lady Azami, what is the significance of having flowers at a wedding?"

"I do not know, decoration, I suppose. Different cultures probably attribute different meanings to them. If I ever knew, I lost that memory along with my early childhood memories. I always thought they were pretty."

"I see. At least the men are not interfering. That is one benefit of so many blooms."

"Took off fast enough, didn't they?" Kagome asked wandering up with Sango at her side. Each held a newborn wolf cub. "Someone's hungry."

"Gluttons," Ayame said with all the pride of a new mother. Taking the twins, she went to feed them.

"Who knew Kouga could sire such sweethearts?"

"I have a feeling that's entirely Ayame's doing, Kagome," Sango said.

"True." The young mothers giggled with great amusement.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Forest of Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, his brother, Miroku and the males of Kouga's pack sat around drinking and eating. "It was nice of your master to bring the sake, monk," Kouga commented.

"It was, wasn't it?" Grinning and more than a little drunk, Miroku toasted his brother-in-law who snoozed against a tree.

"Poor Kohaku, can't hold his liquor. Sango's gonna have his head and yours too, bouzo."

"She'll never find out. We'll camp out here tonight. The girls were going to have a party of their own. Kagome called it a bachelorette party. Whatever that is. No men allowed."

"Like I can't hear when they're up to."

"Ridiculous." Sesshoumaru could hear what the women were doing and it wasn't partying. They had in fact sat down to swap stories about their husbands. His mother included. And what could Kaede possibly add?

* * *

"You should take notes, Kagome," Hisana began. "I have stories of Inuyasha's father he might like."

"I'm all ears."

"As you know, we were a political alliance but we did get along rather nicely all things considered. At least until he met Izayoi. His prowess in a certain area was undeniable." With great amusement the demoness watched her daughter-in-law and stepdaughter-in-law blush scarlet.

"Ooh, he was like that, was he?" Sango mused.

"I can quite understand why Lady Izayoi succumbed. He had a way about him."

"I suppose it helps that the demon lord in question owned a copy of the _Kama Sutra_, ne?" Azami asked.

"Really?"

"Okaa-sama, what is this '_Kama Sutra_'?" The older women in the group glanced at one another and set about explaining things to Rin. By morning she'd be looking forward to the coming night.

* * *

"What are they discussing now?" Miroku mused, staring wobbly into the fire. Everyone but he and Sesshoumaru had fallen into a drunken sleep.

"The _Kama Sutra_."

"Lovely set of scrolls, ne? I particularly enjoy—"

"Go sleep, houshi."

"Best idea all night." And with that statement, Miroku was unconscious.

One by one, Sesshoumaru took them back to their wives and stamped out the fire. Kohaku was dumped none too gently into his room. By the time he sought his bed, Azami was already asleep. She smiled in her sleep when she felt his embrace.

* * *

Azami fussed with Rin's wedding kimono the next morning. Together with the help of the other women, the beautiful young bride was ready to be married. "I am ready, Okaa-sama."

"You are simply stunning, Rin-chan. Ah, my dearest daughter, I regret not being able to raise you. I am grateful that you call me 'Mother.' Thank you. Now come, let's show your papa." Eyes became misty as the procession of humans and demonesses left Kagome's house. The guys had dragged Kohaku away earlier so that he wouldn't see Rin in her kimono beforehand.

"Rin." In formal wear, Sesshoumaru stood in the clearing facing the house. Both swords still rested at his hip but they would be left outside the shrine during the ceremony.

"Papa." A smile trembled bravely on red lips. "I love you, Papa, always."

"Always, pup," he returned. "It is time." Bending, the demon lord briefly touched noses with his adopted daughter.

The action made Rin giggle, the happy sound breaking the solemnity. "Come, Papa."

"Patience, Rin."

"Yes, Otou-sama" the young woman tried seriously before laughing again.

Sesshoumaru escorted his mate and daughter to the shrine, the other women following. The slow pace ensured no one fell in their formal kimonos. Once the others were seated, the demon lord faced Kohaku. "Demon Slayer Kohaku, you have asked for my daughter's hand. It is with the understanding of your vow to love and protect her that I, Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands, have agreed. As leader of the Inuyoukai Clan, I present my daughter Rin to you."

"With my vow, you also have my thanks, Lord Sesshoumaru. In front of witnesses here I promise to uphold all parts of the agreement. Thank you for allowing Rin to marry me. I will always treasure her."

"Kohaku-kun…" Rin's hand trembled where it rested on Sesshoumaru's arm. "Papa…"

"Go on, Rin-chan," Azami waved her unoccupied hand at her daughter. The other dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief. "I'll take care of Sesshoumaru. This isn't good-bye."

"Yes!" With a wide grin, Rin kissed one striped cheek and went to Kohaku.

"Let us begin, children," Kaede stated.

Sesshoumaru remained stoic during the ceremony. He was unsure about what made him more uncomfortable. The numerous flowers or the copious amounts of tears that were assaulting his nose. Azami had given up all pretense of calmness once the exchange of the second sake saucer began. "Koneko," he soothed as they rose to exit behind the new couple. Every warrior immediately reached for their sword where it waited next to Ah-Un.

"That was so beautiful. Maybe it's a good thing our other children won't marry for centuries yet."

"Hn."

"I know, you'd rather have none of your daughters marry but look how happy Rin is, Sesshou."

"Hn."

"Promise that you'll always let them choose."

"Yes."

"Thank you. Rin, let's go change so that the reception can begin."

"Yes, Okaa-sama!"

"Change?" Kohaku questioned as he watched his new bride be tugged away.

"He knows so little, doesn't he?"

"Shouldn't have let him have that sake last night," Kouga mentioned. "Women have to change between the ceremony and reception. Some Shinto custom. At least the bride does anyway."

"Oh."

"Come, slayer, you do not want your guests to be without a host."

"No, sir."

* * *

Sesshoumaru watched from the sidelines as the guests began to dwindle or pass out from too much alcohol. Several women had left early due to their delicate conditions. Presently Azami was helping Rin get ready for her wedding night. Inuyasha stopped next to his brother on his way home. "Nii-san, you okay?"

"Indeed."

"I don't envy you today. Must be really tough being the father of the bride."

"Hn, I was prepared," Sesshoumaru said although it had been hard to put her completely into another man's keeping.

"She's still your little girl. Soon you'll have little one's calling you 'Ojii-sama.'"

"Ridiculous."

"Okay, not too soon. She'll always be with you though." Gently, Inuyasha tapped his brother's chest. "In here. Our loved ones always are. Ah, here comes one now. Nee-san."

"Otouto. Sesshoumaru, I am ready to retire for the night. I'll walk back with Inuyasha if you wish to stay."

"No, Kohaku is leaving, that was all I was waiting for. Come, there's no reason to stay." Hisana would be the last to leave, she had assured the others earlier. Currently she and Kaede were exchanging their knowledge of demons, the former interested in what kind usually bothered the village.

Azami held tightly to Sesshoumaru's arm as they walked pass the outlying huts. Inuyasha had gone ahead. "Anata."

"Koi?"

"Thank you, for everything. You have enriched my life beyond measure."

"You speak as though you were dying."

"My apologies. I just wanted you to know how much you've given me."

"I do." Azami smiled at his ascertain.

"Am I still going to have the wedding I always wanted once we find out where I came from?"

"We will have it regardless. It matters not to me where you came from or if you ever regain those memories."

"Thank you." She sighed and hugged her mate's arm. "The morning will bring change. Are we leaving so soon?"

"We must. A few days alone are acceptable but there are things I still must do at the castle."

"I understand. Are you glad you've spent so much time with your mother and brother?"

"I would think that you would be ready to strangle Mother."

"I have not forgiven her quite yet and I do not approve of what she did but in her own way she tried to help."

"The time was pleasant." Seeing that he wasn't going to admit to more, Azami dropped the subject. Inuyasha had left the shoji open ajar for them when he'd gone to bed. Sesshoumaru closed the door behind him and secured the latch. Quietly they made their way to the room they shared.

Their loving that night was gentle but fierce. After, they laid entwined, sleep holding both. Hours later Sesshoumaru woke. Fully refreshed he stared at the ceiling and listened to the sounds in the night. His little Rin wasn't so little anymore. Everything was changing and he wasn't so sure that was good. Being a taiyoukai meant very little changed for him despite the mortal world around the demon lord.

"Stop thinking, Sesshou. I can't sleep when you're so tense."

"This Sesshoumaru is not tense."

"Do you know how annoying it is when you talk in the third person?"

"Inuyasha may have mentioned it at one time."

"I agree." A smile touched his lips briefly.

"Don't be a grump," he teased, using the saying she had the morning after they became mates.

"Humph!" Cajoling his mate back into a good mood led to another round of lovemaking.

In the hours before dawn, the demon lord held his mate, unable to stop touching her. He stroked her arm, eliciting a small purr that had given rise to her nickname. That and the way she always fought back when he'd pushed her too hard. Often in the years since Naraku was killed he would sit by her side if he happened to come upon her dozing. It had always been after she'd had a nightmare and she would take a potion to ensure she slept. Even drugged a part of her had known who was near her because not once had her aura flared out in an attempt to hurt him.

Perhaps a part of him had known then that he could never truly forsake her. How long would they have resided in the same place before their desire for each other became too great to ignore? Or maybe he would have lost her to the curse if he had forbidden her from coming with him. An idea forming, Sesshoumaru rose and left the house. Searching the darkness, he spotted the imp sleeping against the well.

"Jaken." The servant's head jerked sharply, putting an end to the horrendous snores.

"Yes, my lord?"

"You will find horses to fly the wagon back to the castle."

"Right away, my lord." Leaving the imp to his task, the dog demon went in search of Shoga. The female flea gave chase to an inebriated Myoga. Even drunk, the coward was fast. His _youki_ must have alerted them to his displeasure because they came to an abrupt halt.

"Shoga, you will deliver a message to Hano-san for me."

"Of course." A bit wasted herself, Shoga had the presence of mind to sit down and take careful notes of what Sesshoumaru wanted.

"And Myoga." Despite his size, the flea demon swallowed loud enough for a human to hear.

"Yes, my lord?"

"You will return with her and look after your master's interests. I have been lenient with you so far but no longer. You are Inuyasha's retainer. It is time you started to act like it."

"Understood, Lord Sesshoumaru."

The taiyoukai wasn't surprised to find his brother waiting for him upon his return. "Otouto."

"Going on a honeymoon, huh?"

"Excuse me?"

"A wedding trip. Just you and nee-san."

"It is not unheard of for new mates to sequester themselves."

"I see, you're going to make sure the new pup's scent is strong before returning. That way no one can mistake it for a false pregnancy."

"Yes."

"Nice, who's this Hano-san?"

"Next to the old healer Satsuki, he is the eldest of our clan. He will bless our mateship, making it completely official. Afterwards, anyone who dare object or call it into question will be killed for treason."

"Is an elder's blessing necessary?"

"Did Priestess Kaede not have to bless your union with imouto for your marriage to be official?"

"Yes, but our mateship…"

"Did I not say I approved?"

"But you're not an elder of our clan."

Sesshoumaru sighed in exasperation. "As your elder brother I had a right. Since Father is not here, a male elder must bless _my_ mateship. I have no elder brother."

Relieved, Inuyasha came closer. "Are you sure about that? Stepmother seems…"

"I am sure, believe me, the thought occurred once to me too." Smirking, the demon lord turned to his furious mother. "Now as for any other _younger_ brothers, that is debatable."

"Insolent children. How dare you?"

"Hey, I was just curious, Stepmother. You and Sesshoumaru are the only inu taiyoukai that I've ever met since the night I was born. I know the old man was there, I just don't remember him."

"Sesshoumaru is the only pup I've ever had. I might be a healthy demoness, but I'd never have a pup out of mateship."

"Yes, ma'am," they chorused quickly so that she couldn't go into detail.

"Good, you do know your manners. Do remember them in the future when speaking of your elders." With a glare she stalked passed.

"At least Kagome and Azami didn't see this, we'd be toast." Turning to follow his brother, Inuyasha had enough time to hear his brother curse before Kagome shouted,

"Sit boy!"

Plowing his brother into the ground, the younger groaned. "Didn't sense her," he defended himself after spitting Sesshoumaru's hair out of his mouth.

"Azami!" the demon lord roared.

"You two can just stay out there."

Miroku found them at dawn when he went to fetch water for Sango. With a sympathetic smile, he helped the two to their feet. "I thought the rosary wore off after a few moments," he questioned.

"She kept uttering sit after she went inside. They must have been watching because every time we started to get up, another sit sent us crashing down again."

"What did you do?" the monk asked.

"Hn, it is none of your concern, houshi."

"We got Stepmother angry and the women heard everything."

"Ouch, well gentlemen, I'll say good morning and return to my beautiful wife." For once not in trouble, Miroku whistled a happy tune as he walked off.

"He is so dead."

"You enjoy getting each other in trouble with your women."

"Sometimes. Kagome says we act like human brothers. I'm glad I have one of each now."

"I have been remiss."

"Somewhat but without our fights, I'd be dead. Your poison saved my life once you know."

"Ridiculous, if you did not share my blood, it would have killed you long ago."

"I'm serious. The first time Kagome and Shippou saw me as a human we were fighting Spider Heads. I got bitten. If it hadn't been for my partial immunity to a stronger poison, I wouldn't have survived until morning."

Sesshoumaru gazed over at the shrine. "I was careful each time I used my claws on you. I see that now."

"Yeah, a little more poison each time. As a pup, you used your pelt on me more than anything."

"Training with hatred is not our way. You should not have learned like that. This Sesshoumaru apologizes."

I figured you were taught like that by someone once." When his brother shot him a startled glare, Inuyasha shrugged. "I have a lot of time to think."

"Indeed, if you have time to think, you have time to train. Come."

* * *

Kagome and Azami watched from inside the house while the two brothers sparred. "Sesshoumaru is really teaching him."

"Yes, it is a wonderful thing to see."

"Mama, don't cry." Shippou leapt to her shoulder in order to nuzzle her gently.

"I'm happy, Shippou, that's all. Will you help me make breakfast?"

"Sure. Do we have any of the _nashi_ sauce left?"

"No, but if you went and got some, I'm sure your aunt would make more. Provided you asked nicely." In a puff of smoke the kitsune child was gone. "Over eight years with Inuyasha has a role model for behavior. Should I be worried?"

"No, he'll remember. Shippou won't forget when it's truly important. I've always believed that if a person is really grateful, a heartfelt thanks given at any time is better than a polite 'thank you' said to be proper but not actually felt. The same holds true for 'please.' Little boys tend to be late but it's better than never."

"True." Smiling, the young miko wasn't surprised when an embarrassed fox demon returned with an armful of fruit. Stammering out his request, Shippou gazed imploringly up at his aunt. Azami sent him to play before turning back to his mother.

"Plus," she continued. "He probably concluded that if he presented me with the fruit, then I was more likely to say yes."

"That's my clever little fox."

Sango joined the two women while the pears were cooking down. She paid close attention to how Azami made the sauce. Forty minutes later several males raided the kitchen looking for food. A hard stare from Azami sent them scurrying for cover. "Breakfast is served at the table. Kindly wait there."

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha stayed outside, the rank odor of sweaty dog demon making all three pregnant women ill. They were handed their rice and pear sauce by Miroku who glanced around the still intact clearing with stunned disbelief. Wisely he said nothing.

Midmorning was approaching before they saw Rin and Kohaku. The newlyweds smiled and greeted their combined family with cheer. Azami stood next to her mate, holding his arm tightly. "She reeks of him."

"Hush, Sesshou. Does your scent not cover me?"

"It is meant to. You are my mate." The demon lord stopped, blinked, and then scowled at her. "Hn." The tension left him despite his annoyance.

"She is his wife now. You would not want her to appear fair game to other unattached demons. Come say goodbye, they are leaving."

"Hn."

Tearful goodbyes and promises to visit filled the clearing and Sesshoumaru's nose filled with salt water. Once again he had to comfort both his wife and his daughter. "I will miss you, Papa."

"Do not say foolish things, koinu. You are always with me, as I am always with you. In your heart. Remember, you are Kohaku's wife, but you are also a daughter of the Western Lands. You represent us."

"Yes, Otou-sama. Papa, when we come for the winter, will you let us join the clan so that we can stay with you even longer?"

"If that is your wish." He allowed her to hug him tightly before touching noses with her briefly. "Be safe," he commanded. With that last directive, the demon lord stepped back and watched as his little Rin left with her husband.

"You did well, Lord Sesshoumaru," Kaede complimented.

"As did you."

"Well then, if that is all, I must return to the castle. Do not fret children, I will come back soon to visit." Hisana made an expansive gesture meant to include everyone, then flew away.

"Forewarned, is forearmed," Inuyasha muttered.

"Agreed," his brother said.

"Nii-san!" Kagome scolded. Inuyasha was elbowed in the ribs.

"Koiishi, she's not like your mother."

"I know that, and Mama's one of a kind."

"That she is, child." No one ever spoke of Kagome's family in the past or future tense. The miko firmly believed Time was moving forward for them as it was for her family in the Feudal Era.

Azami patted her sister-in-law's arm. "We are looking forward to meeting her." Smiling gently, she turned to Kirara. Holding her, she gave her a pet.

"It is time to leave, Azami."

"Must we? Shouldn't we wait for Jaken?"

"He has already left with our belongings. Retrieve your bag."

"If I must. Kirara will be staying here, as she has to train the kittens." Sesshoumaru stood impatiently while another round of farewells were made. Finally drawing her away, he gave his brother a curt nod along with the others and began forming his orb around himself and Azami.

Inuyasha and his pack watched as the duo flew away, the noblewoman asking questions the entire time. "Some great things have happened," Kagome said. "I wonder what will change next."

"Everything changes, Kagome."

"Not everything, Sango. We will always love each other, ne?"

"Oh, yes, Kagome, we will."

"That my friends, is probably the only true constant." Miroku smiled in the direction the demon lord and his lady went. "And yet it has the power to change everything around it. Not even Time can stay the same."

"Lucky for us." Inuyasha kissed the top of Kagome's head. "Come on guys. We'll see the others again soon."

"That makes me happy, Inuyasha."

"It makes us all happy, koi."

"Even Sesshoumaru, huh?"

"Even nii-san."


	19. Chapter 19

_/N: This is quick update so there aren't many reviewers to thank just __**Esha Napoleon**__,__** Taraah36**__, and __**RiniTaisho**__. I should mention that this is the last chapter, there's only an epilogue left to lead into the next story in the series, __**The Nekomata Guardian**__._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_Father of the Bride_

_Ch. 19_

Azami leaned against a rock that evening while Sesshoumaru caught dinner. A fire smoldered, ready for fish or seafood to cook. She had wondered why Jaken had gone ahead until Sesshoumaru had brought her here instead of flying straight home. "Azami, I have provided you with food if you wish to eat." The very demon she was thinking of interrupted her thoughts while laying several fish in front of her to choose from.

"Thank you, anata. Sesshoumaru, why are we not headed straight home, as you said we must?"

"Did you not want to linger?"

"Yes, it's been such a long time since I saw the ocean."

"You don't get to leave the castle often. I thought you would not wish to see it, as that is the reason you lost your family and your memories."

"I don't normally wish to see it and yet…I'm sounding quite contrary."

"It is the nature of a cat to be so. You would like to be near the water to enjoy its soothing effects but would rather your tiny feet not get wet."

"Really?" Smiling, Azami placed the fish near the fire to cook, and then moved to be near her mate. She presented a foot for inspection. "Are they tiny?"

"They're small," he corrected. "I noticed that you did not deny not wanting to get them wet."

"I do not care to swim in the ocean. I have been known to enjoy a fresh water swim however."

"I seem to recall," Sesshoumaru bantered, reminding her of the boy she'd fallen in love with.

Long after they settled for the night, and he had reverted to his usual stoicism, Azami remembered he had never answered her question. "Sesshou, why are we tarrying?"

"Persistent wench. The pup's scent needs to fully mature."

"I do not understand."

"When with child, a woman's scent changes. Another layer is added—that of the child. Some women, human more than demon I warrant, can have what the healers call a false pregnancy. Their scent changes slightly but reverts back after a few days. I do not want anyone to mistake your condition."

"And you know this how?" Red tinted striped cheeks. "Satsuki-sama," Azami said knowingly.

"Hn."

"Is that your only reason?"

"You need ask? Mates often sequester themselves for several days or weeks to cement bonds and ensure conception."

Knowing he would not admit to anything more, his lady ceased prodding. Sesshoumaru had begun teasing her again which meant he was growing comfortable as her mate. The past days had been eventful and the taiyoukai had had to watch his little girl leave his protective presence permanently. Azami could not fault him for having the paternal version of "empty nest" feelings. It was no big surprise that he would wish to make sure her scent was strong with that of their child. Sesshoumaru was a wonderful father and he was proud of her state. Perhaps it stemmed from having been a horrible brother. The demon lord knew he'd done wrong where Inuyasha was concerned.

"Koneko?"

"I was just thinking. Good night, Sesshou."

"Good night."

* * *

Hano was waiting for them when they arrived at the castle several days later. With him stood many demons interested in seeing just who had become their new lady. Those same would have loved to rub the fact in Azami's face but they believed her dead. Only Hano and Satsuki were privy to the truth. "Sesshoumaru, son of the late Dog General, you have finally taken a mate. Present her if you please."

Boldly Azami came forward; all the nobility and lady-like behavior Satsuki had ever taught her showing. "Hano-sama, Satsuki-sama." Bowing lowly, she tilted her head so that they could see her Mark.

"Very well. Congratulations, Sesshoumaru. You have done your clan proud. May there be many blessings showered upon you." Grumblings immediately issued forth until one by one they got ahold of her scent. Though it was covered by Sesshoumaru's, it was distinctive enough to reveal her condition.

The silence was telling. Satsuki allowed a small smile to grace her mouth, catching the equal satisfaction in Hisana's eyes as the demoness made a brief appearance. "Patience is always rewarded, child."

"Yes, Satsuki-sama." The elder led her away from Sesshoumaru.

"Come tell this old woman a touching tale."

"As you wish, madam." Glancing over her shoulder, Azami met her mate's eyes. With a smile only she could see, he dismissed her into the elder's care.

"You see, it all started when Sesshoumaru had to be the father of the bride…"

After her long tale, Azami laid her head on Satsuki's pelt. The old female dog demon stroked her student's hair with gentle affection. "You've had quite the adventure, ne, little one?"

"Thank you, Satsuki-obaa, for not letting me give up on him."

"You were never a quitter, child. I wasn't about to let you start now." Satsuki sat with Azami long after the young woman went to sleep. Sesshoumaru found them in his mate's old room. The clan elder smiled at her young lord. "You have made your father proud, young one."

"Have I?" With feigned disinterest, the taiyoukai sat next to his mate.

"Indeed, you and your brother have surpassed him in almost all ways."

"Indeed."

"A few more hundred years and your size should rival his as well. That is all you lack now."

"So in power…"

"Your father always expected you to become stronger than he was. Not because it was a son's duty but because you had found your mate so early in life. The change in you after that last training session bothered him greatly. He feared you would never achieve your destiny. I could not give him any reassurances but that the ones who had turned you had been punished."

"Obaa-sama…" Sesshoumaru's eyes widened considerably.

"I am an elder for a reason. Hisana had her suspicions and she was correct. I had to do something. I could not let one grandson harm another." She was not really their grandmother but she might as well have been. "Oh, I knew you would not hurt Inuyasha while he was a babe but he would grow and then you would see him as a threat."

"Otouto is no threat."

"He never was. The only thing he ever wanted was acceptance. Your father had never intended on dying that night, you know. Ryuukotsusei got a lucky shot in and ruined his plans."

"I understand, Obaa-sama."

"Then you have learned all that I could teach you. Tell me though, how is it to be the father of the bride?"

Sesshoumaru touched Azami gently before laying his head on his grandmother's lap. "Exhausting, Yuki-chan is never getting married."

"Then rest, pup." Satsuki stroked Sesshoumaru's hair as she did Azami's. The mighty lord slept peacefully under the watchful eye of his elder. "Rest now, for I fear the next generation is going to be every bit as difficult as this one."


	20. Epilogue

_A/N: This is the last of __**FOB**__. The next in the series, __**The Nekomata Guardian**__, touches on Azami's past, what is happening with Rin and Kohaku, and the birth of Sesshoumaru and Azami's child. Along with other developments in the lives of the Western Lands' pack. I hope you all will continue on to it when the first chapter of that comes up._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_Father of the Bride_

_Epilogue_

Life changed for Azami as she learned from both Hisana and Satsuki the duties and responsibilities of the Lady of the Western Lands. With her life now tied to Sesshoumaru's, the memories taken away by the curse were slowly returning due to the healing properties of his _youki._ The healer reassured her that eventually the pathways of her mind that had suffered because of her childhood trauma would heal also and those memories would come back. Impatient as she was for them to return, Azami knew that she had to be patient. She had lived for three hundred years without them; she could wait a little longer.

Had she known what was happening on the other side of the world, she might not have been so sanguine about the situation. In another realm beyond that of mortals where lush green lands and crystal clear waters meandered through rolling hills, a group of beings gathered around a looking glass to see pass the curtain separating this world from theirs. Humans knew them by many names, including the ever familiar _Tuatha De Danan_.

"Your Majesty, we've found her. Finally after three centuries, we've found her." A woman of indeterminate years rose from her thrown and joined the group centered on the speaker. Eagerness showed on the young seer's face and the royal knew she spoke true.

"You have found my great-granddaughter." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, ma'am. The Princess Sheridan is alive."

Satisfaction curled ruby lips as purple eyes brightened in joy. Hair the color of gold swung sharply as the woman turned to leave the room. "Prepare a scouting party. We shall leave immediately."

"Yes, Queen Kellan." Kellan sighed in relief when she was out of earshot of her court. Her promise would be kept. The Fae would bring their child home.

Little did they know that there would be a very large, protective obstacle in the way. Namely one very powerful nekomata.


End file.
